


Summer Loving had me a blast

by fantasizewithme_0719



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad guy!Finn, F/M, First Kiss, Slow Burn, Smut, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasizewithme_0719/pseuds/fantasizewithme_0719
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Murphy, and Jasper are a group of best friends who rent a condo for the whole summer in Myrtle Beach. Clarke sets it up to help Raven escape and mend her broken heart. But, a lot can happen in a whole summer.





	1. What we leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any typos.  
> Excited for this prompt!  
> The more you respond, the faster I write :)

"Seriously, Clarke, I can't believe that you made this happen"

"Please, Raven it was so easy. With all of us throwing in together, it was such a good deal."

"I know, I know but you arranged all of this for me and I love you for it"

"What are best friends for? I want you to forget all about this past year and have a summer you will never forget"

Raven and Clarke were packing their SUV full with pretty much everything they owned.  
Girls are not light packers and they were spending the whole summer at the beach so their rooms were left just about empty. 

Octavia walked towards them with an excited grin but empty hands.

"O, where is all of your shit?" Raven looked to her completely confused

"I packed it with Bellamy in his truck because there wasn't going to be enough room for all my bags plus what you two were bringing."

"We have a lot more space in here, come look."

Octavia walked toward the trunk and was examining the packing arrangements when Bellamy pulled up and parked behind Raven's SUV.  
He already had an annoyed look plastered to his face, and the girls couldn't help but be amused.

"Good morning, sunshine." Clarke called to him as he hopped out of the truck. 

He gave Clarke a side-eye and turned his attention to Octavia.

"O, you asked me to put your bags in the truck, you didn't tell me you packed 8 bags. Seriously? That's more than me, Jasper, and Murphy combined. "

"We are spending almost 3 months in Myrtle, I had to pack all of my clothes, accessories, make-up, shoes plus things to entertain. You aren't a woman, I don't expect you to understand."

"You do realize there is a washer there and- you know what, never mind. We are all packed, how about you ladies? Need any help?"  
Bellamy turns to Raven and Clarke.

"Please, we have been set since last night. Clarke packed the car, mapped out our drive, and stocked a cooler with refreshments for us."

Bellamy couldn't help but laugh. 

"Sounds like our princess. Murphy and Jasper should be here any second, they ran to grab coffee since we had to be up at the crack of dawn."  
Bellamy shoots a glare Clarke's way.

"It's a 6 hour drive and I for one am eager to get this vacation started. Once we get there you can sleep in every day if you want to Bellamy."  
Clarke retorts cocking her head to the side.

Just then Murphy and Jasper pull up and pass out the coffee to everyone. 

"Are we ready!?" Jasper yells out into the air.

The girls begin to jump and squeal a bit in excitement. 

"Meet you there," Bellamy says as he jumps into the drivers seat of his truck.

Raven and Octavia climb into the SUV as Clarke closes up the trunk and takes the first leg driving.  
__________

Halfway into the drive, Raven had passed out in the backseat.  
Clarke had her headphones in as Octavia took over driving for a bit.  
Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Octavia was trying to get her attention.

"You good? Need me to drive?" Clarke asks

"No, no, it's not that, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, anything."

"I love that you booked us this condo for the summer and I am thrilled to have a getaway with all my best friends, but-"

"But what, O?"

"I just never really heard what happened with Raven and Finn. I know it was a bad breakup, I mean we are taking her 400 miles away to get her mind off it, but she didn't want to talk to me about why they broke up. Did she talk to you?"

Clarke was quiet for a moment and she glanced back to check on Raven.  
She was considering if now was a good time to divulge this information.  
Raven and Octavia were best friends too and Clarke knew that she wouldn't mind her sharing it with O, but it was complicated.

"The only reason she confided in me is because she kind of had to" Clarke said giving Octavia a very confused look.

"What do you mean?" 

Clarke took a deep breath and decided it would be best to get all of this out of the way now.

"You know Finn and Raven have known each other forever, practically since birth. They officially started dating five years ago. Raven and I met about four years ago after taking a self defense class together. At the start of our friendship, I would only hear about Finn, but we had never really met. He wouldn't come to our group hangouts, like when we started hanging out with you and Bellamy and got introduced to Jasper and Murphy. We became a close group but Raven never really brought Finn around. Well, two years ago Raven and I got our apartment together. That's when Finn came around, joined into our group, and we all got to know him, remember?"

Octavia nodded

"We all became such fast friends, especially Finn and I. We got along great, he was always over and we used to go out, just the 3 of us, quite often. I felt like I had gained a brother. He was sweet and protective, kind of like Bell. He treated Raven so well that I couldn't help but love the guy. But then, a little less than a year ago, Raven started telling me that Finn had changed. She would constantly come to me crying; saying things just weren't the same and he didn't love her anymore. I would reassure her and tell her she was just imagining it, or it was just a rough patch, they were meant to be. He was still there with her everyday, always around, so it was hard for me to see what she was seeing."

Clarke took a deep breath and looked back at a sleeping Raven. When she turned back to Octavia, she gave her a look and Octavia knew she wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"You know we always threw a party for every stupid excuse we had. We invited our group for a St.Patty's Day bash and Finn invited some people and before we knew it the party was huge. You and Bellamy went home early that night because that kind of party was not his scene. Now, I wish so badly that you had stayed."

Clarke was choking up a bit, so Octavia rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay, Clarke. You can tell me, what happened?"

"I was pretty drunk and in the crowd of people everything was becoming blurry, so I went into my bedroom to breathe. Well, Finn came in behind me. I could tell he was drunk to, but I thought he was just checking on me. Before I knew it, he had sat down on the bed next to me and started touching my thigh. Then my stomach, then my, well you get it. He was kissing on my neck and pulling on my hair. He started getting rough. I was pushing him away and trying to get up but he was forceful. He started saying things to me. Like, he loved me, and he could't be with Raven anymore when he had these feelings for me. He went on and on and my head was spinning. It was when he pushed me back on the bed and tried to get on top of me that I managed to escape. I don't even remember how I did it, but I ran out of the room into Raven's arms. When she saw Finn coming out of my room from behind me, I could see in her eyes that she already understood. Murphy gave us the keys to his place and we crashed there that night. The next morning we talked for hours and I couldn't stop saying sorry. I know I didn't do anything wrong, but I am just so sorry at what happened. I never imagined this."

Clarke had tears in her eyes and Octavia was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Clarke, I had no idea. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. Does anybody else know what happened?"

"No, just us 3 now. Murphy knows something bad happened but never asked for details. I want to keep it between us, okay?"

"Bellamy would kill him if he found out." 

"I know, O, that's why he can't. Raven and I want to put this behind us."

Octavia beamed from ear to ear, "With a whole summer in Myrtle Beach, I think we can manage that!" 

Clarke gave Octavia's hand a squeeze as they continued down the highway toward their Summer getaway.  
___


	2. Welcome to Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to be young and enjoy the sun  
> The group kicks off their vacation!

The condo resort was beautiful. There were three different pools with slides, lazy rivers, sunbathing decks, and bars.  
They had a three bedroom condo with a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"Holy shit Clarke! You really out did yourself." Jasper said as he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. 

"I am glad you like it! I figured this would please everybody."

"Who is sleeping where? We have three rooms. Do we need to rock, paper, scissors?" Octavia asks looking at the group.

"We could do two to a room?" Clarke suggested. 

"What happens when I bring a girl back?" Murphy asks annoyed.

"I doubt you will have to worry about that." Raven says giving him a snort of exasperation. 

"Seriously though, I want to know where to put my shit." Octavia insists

"Yeah, all 8 bags of it." Bellamy adds getting a laugh from Clarke.

"I will bunk with Murphy, he and I are on the same sleeping schedule." Jasper throws out.

"Well if we are going by that, then Raven and I better share a room because Clarke wakes up so freaking early." Octavia shakes her head.

"Wait, wait, wait," Bellamy catches on to what just happened, "that would leave Clarke and I to share a room."

"Bellamy, it's okay, calm down, this couch is a pull out. We can share the bathroom and I can just sleep on the couch. Like O said, I am up with the birds anyway."

"You planned all of this, no way you are the one who gets stuck on the couch. I'll sleep out here, you take the bed. But I will put my stuff in with yours." 

"Sure, Bell, we can hash it out at bedtime. I want to hit the pool!"  
Clarke starts carrying her bags to her room and the rest of the group follows in suit.

It takes an hour before all six of them are actually ready to go.  
When they get down to the pool, there aren't too many people so they find a table and some lounge chairs to claim. 

Their eyes all dart over each other as they are removing their clothes down to their swimsuits. They are a good looking bunch, for sure. 

Clarke can't help but notice how tan Bellamy is.  
Bellamy can't help but notice how perfect Clarke's breasts look in her bikini top.  
Murphy's jaw almost hits the ground to see Raven has better abs than him.  
But, Raven does appreciate Murphy's deep V showing just above his bathing suit bottoms.

"Like what you see?" Murphy calls out Raven when he catches her staring. "You can touch for only a small price."  
Murphy looks Raven up and down.

"I was impressed, until you opened your mouth." Raven retaliated.

All the guys dive into the water, and Octavia as well. Raven and Clarke decide to get in the lazy river and float for a bit.  
In the water the grab hold of each others hands to keep their floats linked together. They drift and sizzle in the sun.

"Can you believe we get to spend the whole summer here? I'm so glad we were able to work it out for everyone." Clarke says while sprawled out on a tube soaking in the sun.

"You are amazing for this, Clarke. I have already seen a dozen hot guys."

"Murphy included?" Clarke says laughing at herself.

"He may have a shot with me, if he can change his entire personality over the next few months."

"A lot can happen in a summer, Rey." 

"I could say the same thing to you Clarke." At that, Clarke opened her eyes and saw Raven's look. 

"Are you trying to imply something? Come on, out with it Reyes."

"You deserve a summer fling. You need a hottie with a body. You have your pick of anyone here in Myrtle...and I mean anyone." Raven gives her a wink.

"I want to take this summer to myself, and just forget about men..." Clarke drops off mid sentence when she sees Bellamy walking their way.  
He was glowing in the sun, with water droplets coming off of his curls and landing on his chest. Clarke literally shakes herself out of it to find that Raven is staring at her with a giant grin.

"Ladies, can I join you?" Bellamy grabs a float and plops into the river.

Raven decides to exit up the stairs leaving her float, and Bellamy and Clarke alone in the lazy river. Clarke scowls at Raven as she walks away.  
Bellamy latches on to Clarke's float with his feet. They drift for a few minutes taking in the fact that they get to spend the whole summer here in paradise.

"Thanks, Clarke." Bellamy breaks the silence.

"Oh, you're welcome. But what for?" Clarke laughs.

"For insisting that me and O come, she really deserves a vacation like this."

"You both do. Bell, you work 60 hours a week. I wasn't going to come without you."

"Clarke the amount of money you asked for was no where near enough now that I see this place."

"Actually, I have a time share, so this was already really paid for. I don't want you to think about all of that. I wanted to share my vacation with my best friends, so thank you for coming! And I know you will actually relax since you are getting paid time off." Clarke smiles at him and tilts her head back up the sky.

"How did you know that?" Bellamy asks urgently, startling Clarke.

"What?" Clarke's eyes widen. She realizes that she slipped up but it was too late to take it back. She was always so terrible at keeping secrets, even her own.

"I haven't told anybody that I was getting this time as a paid vacation. Not Murphy, not O, so how would you know that?"  
Bellamy stares at her waiting for her answer.

Clarke panics. They say in moments like this, your body will either choose fight or flight, so she ducks underwater through the hole in her inner-tube. 

"Clarke!" Bellamy shouts for her.

He is left above the water, alone, shaking his head at this strange girl. Where did she think she could run to? They were here together for the whole summer. The thought caused a wave of happiness to rush over him.  
Suddenly, two little hands come up under his raft and push with all their might ,flipping him over into the water.

He comes up gasping for air, with shock on his face.  
"What the hell?" 

Clarke gives him a shy smile then burst out laughing.  
Bellamy can't help but laugh too as he scoops her up and dunks her underwater.  
Their water fight continues until Bellamy has her cradled in his arms, ready to dunk her backward, but pauses and grows serious.

"How did you know Clarke?" 

"Don't be mad, okay? I didn't mean to slip up." Clarke gives Bellamy a pleading look.

"Clarke..."

"I talked to Kane and convinced him that you needed this vacation. I knew you would have turned me down if you had to miss all that work. So I talked him into giving you pay for the whole summer. It wasn't easy, but I have a way with words." Clarke laughed trying to make light of the situation. 

Bellamy stared at her for a long moment. Not sure how to say anything. He could only blink wearing a somewhat stupid look on his face.

"I don't deserve you." 

"I can agree with that." She says sarcastically.

With that Bellamy dunks her head underwater again.

When she resurfaces, choking on water, Bellamy lets her know that he owes her.

 

______________

 

After a few hours at the pool, the group wants to head out and have dinner. They decide on the seafood restaurant, Damon's, that overlooks the ocean. The view was enough to make Clarke feel like the luckiest person alive, but as she looked around the table to see her best friends in the whole world smiling, she could feel her chest bubble up with sheer happiness and then pour over the top.

Murphy hits it off with the waitress, it pained Clarke to think this but he was being very charming tonight.  
Raven and Clarke have a few drinks. Clarke doesn't drink often so she was feeling warm and fuzzy after the first drink.  
Bellamy, Jasper, and O get the all you can eat crab legs. Bellamy made sure to crack them right next to Clarke's face so the juices would fling on her. Clarke was not amused seeing as how she hates crab. 

After dinner, they go for a walk on the beach. 

Murphy is hand in hand with their waitress clearly trying to make this into a victory.  
Jasper and Bellamy plop down in the sand sipping on their coronas. The girls, still tipsy, are giggling up a storm.  
"Hey, Clarke. You wanna go for a swim with me?" Raven squeals out.

"We don't have our swimsuits on" 

"And?" Raven replies already pulling down her pants to reveal her underwear. This earns a whistle from Jasper.

Raven looks to Clarke motioning her to follow. And since Clarke had her liquid courage she sheds her top. Luckily she decided to wear her matching black bra and panties because they looked super cute on her. O decided to remain in her shorts and sports bra given that her brother was watching her. This didn't stop Raven and Clarke from dancing around, giving their onlookers a show. Jasper and Bellamy seemed very pleased.

"This water is so warm" Raven calls out. 

"Care to join us boys?" Clarke calls to them on the beach.

"We have a much better view from here sweetie." Jasper calls back. Bellamy holds his beer in the air saying that he agrees with Jasper on that one.

The girls continue to splash around. The sun is setting reminding them they are in paradise. Taking it all in, life really couldn't get much better than this. Bellamy and Jasper dig their feet into the cold sand. 

Murphy is a few yards down the beach with his arm around his date, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Boy is he on his game tonight. 

Octavia has her phone out now capturing this perfect summer moment with her best friends. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Raven lets out a loud scream that pierces the sky, sucking all of the serenity straight out of the air. 

All attention goes to her as she drops to the ground clinging to her foot. 

"Raven!" Murphy cries out leaving his date behind and sprinting toward Raven.

"I got stung. A jellyfish. It got me. A jellyfish stung me. ow, ow, ow it hurts so bad. it burns." Raven is delusional with pain. 

"Come on, I will carry her back to the room." Murphy goes to grab her off the ground and into his arms.

"No, no, no, please wait. Don't. I can't move. You can't touch me." Raven pleads with him.

"Everyone knows you have to pee on the sting." Octavia throws out.

They all take a moment to look at one another, really taking in what happened. 

"She's right. Urine is the best thing to take the burn away. Who is it gonna be?" Clarke says looking around.

"Alright, I will do it, I will pee on it, but Raven, I don't want to hear any grief about this, EVER!" Murphy gives his terms.

"Seriously? My foot is literally on fire here, I'm not going to make fun of you for this. Please just do it!" 

Murphy's waitress bolts out of there, clearly not enjoying their date anymore.  
The group steps away and turns their eyes to the sunset, not wanting to witness this.  
Murphy pulls down his shorts and his stream of urine pours on to Raven's skin.

"Oh, Murphy, I hate to be weird, but that feels so good." Raven's relief is clear in her voice.

"Yes, that is weird. I would rather hear you say that in a different context, Rey." Murphy, always joking.  
Murphy carries Raven bridal style in his arms and they all walk back to the condo.

"I'm sorry about your date. I guess wet work was too kinky for her." Raven jokes and Murphy laughs so hard he almost dropped her.

"It's only day one. I have all summer to get lucky." Murphy flashes a smile at Raven.  
______

 

They all shower and get into their pajamas.  
If today was any indication, this was going to be one hell of a Summer. 

______

Clarke wakes up before 6:00 am and starts a pot of coffee.  
Bellamy is still asleep on the pull out couch, that he insisted on taking last night, so she tip-toes around.  
She makes her way to their balcony to watch the sunrise. The birds begin to chirp in the sky, she can see dolphins swimming in the sea; the view was enough to take her breath away. Clarke let her heart swell at the feeling of waking up like this all summer long.  
She drank her coffee and enjoyed almost an hour of serenity.  
Then, the balcony door slid open and Bellamy came out rubbing his eyes. He took a seat next to her and leaned his head back.

"Morning" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey there, you're up early. Want some coffee?"

Bellamy nodded to her so she scurried back inside and poured him a cup; adding cream and sugar to his liking.  
She returned to him and held out the cup of coffee. He gave her a hum of approval and began to sip it. Clarke knew that Bellamy was not normally a morning person so she didn't push for any conversation. They just watched the waves hit the shore. Around 8:00 the beach slowly began to come to life. The umbrellas were being put up and people trickled in to stake their claim of the sand. Clarke looked a ways down the beach and saw a few banana boats sitting on the shore with a sign the said $15 per ride.

"I know what I want to do today." Clarke told Bellamy motioning him to stand up and look toward the boats. 

A giant smile grew across Bellamy's face. "I'm in"

Over the next hour, the rest of the house woke up. Octavia was last, as usual, she enjoyed her beauty rest, as she put it. Jasper made pancakes for everyone and they discussed their plans for the day. 

Raven wanted to go banana boating with Clarke and Bellamy.  
Murphy and Jasper were going to go for a run on the beach, while also scouting for hot girls.  
Octavia wanted to hit the sunbathing deck and lay out for a few hours. With her complexion, she would be caramel by the end of the day.  
Once the swimsuits were on, everyone left the room and carried on with their day.  
___  
Clarke and Raven were in their bikinis and Bellamy in his tight surfing shorts as they strolled down the beach toward the boats.

"We sure make you look good, don't we?" Raven asked clearly noticing all the looks that Bellamy was given walking down the beach with two beautiful girls by his side. 

Bellamy laughed at Raven as she threw her arm around his waste.  
"Lucky you, I'd just go with it!"

Bellamy looked to Clarke who wore an amused smile and shrugged her shoulders.  
Bellamy placed his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.  
The stares of jealousy doubled after that move. Of course, Bellamy was enjoying the moment.  
It ended too soon when they reached the boats and Clarke pulled away. 

"Hey there! We have 3 who want to ride." Clarke told the attendant who was waiting next to the jet ski that pulled the banana boat.

"Awesome!" He said jumping up when he saw what the girl looked like who was talking to him. 

Raven stepped forward and the guy grew more excited.

"I'm Wells, and the two of you can ride free today, under one condition," He turned to Clarke, "You , pretty lady, have to let me take you to dinner." 

Raven and Clarke looked to each other as if they were considering the offer. But before she could reply, Bellamy stepped in front of both of them.

"Here is the $45. Is there a wait, or are we ready to go?" Bellamy handed the money to Wells who retreated clearly feeling rejected. 

"Yes, we are all set. We will take the single float. You sir, need to be in the back." Wells turned completely into a business man. 

All 3 of them buckled on the required life jackets. Wells took the jet ski into the water and had the banana boat floating behind waiting for them to climb aboard. Clarke hopped on first. Raven climbed in front of her, which meant Bellamy was to sit behind Clarke. 

"Hope you know that I'm going to be clinging to you for dear life." Clarke says to Raven.

"That's okay baby, I got you." She responds playfully

"Same goes for you, I've never ridden one of these before." Bellamy leans forward and whispers into Clarke's ear. 

"That's okay baby, I got you." Clarke tells Bellamy laughing out loud. 

"Hold on tight, here we go!" Wells calls out to them as the jet ski comes to life.

Clarke grabs around Raven's waste practically shaking with anticipation. Then she feels Bellamy's arms come around her, holding her tight. She felt really safe in that moment.  
Once they started moving and bouncing over the waves, Clarke found that she needed both her hands to hold on to the boat instead of Raven. It was slippery and there were a few times she almost flew off. Bellamy had moved one of his hands to the rope that the boat offers for support but his left arm was hugging Clarke to his chest. Clarke wasn't sure if he was afraid or afraid for her. Raven turned back to Clarke with a giant smile on her face and Clarke returned it. This was a blast. Clarke turned her head to meet Bellamy's eyes and see his expression. He looked passive but when he caught Clarke's eyes he beamed back at her and pulled her tighter. 

Clarke wasn't paying enough attention to the water because they hit a big wave and Clarke went flying into the ocean, pulling Bellamy with her.

Raven laughed hysterically as Clarke and Bellamy bobbed in the water waiting for Wells to circle back and retrieve them. Clarke turned to find Bellamy flicking Raven off. She grabbed his hand.

"Hey, don't be mad at her! It was my fault!" Clarke shouted to Bellamy even though she couldn't stop laughing herself.

"I'm not mad princess, that was fun" He says answering her with his dazzling full face grin.

When Wells circled to them, Bellamy climbed back up, but when he went to reach for Clarke, she had already been pulled up on to the jet ski with Wells.  
This pissed Bellamy off so bad.  
How did Wells know that they weren't together? This kid was pushing his luck.  
Raven enjoyed the ride back to shore but Bellamy didn't crack a smile. Clarke had never ridden a jet ski and was smiling with the wind in her hair. 

As they got off the boat and took off their life jackets, Raven and Bellamy watched as Wells laid on whatever game he had. Raven was amused and hoped Clarke would hookup with this cute guy. Bellamy was beyond ready to leave. Finally, Clarke pulled herself away. 

"So?" Raven questioned as soon as Clarke got to her side.

"Did you guys have fun? That was such a rush!" Clarke looked between the two of them.

"Are you going out with him or what?" Raven scowled

"Wells? Oh god no. Not my type at all. I'm ready for a damn nap" Clarke smiled casually at Raven who was shaking her head.

Bellamy's mood seemed to lighten at Clarke's words. 

__________

Octavia had a solid two hours of baking in the sun.  
Listening to her iPod, sipping on long islands, and lathering in coconut oil; this was the life.  
She gathered her towel and made sure her top was secure before getting up to leave. 

"Excuse me..." a deep voice called out from behind her.

She spun around to see the man who this voice belonged to. He was tall, dark, and handsome. And seriously toned. Just her type.

"Are these your glasses?"  
Octavia followed his eyes down to his hand. They were indeed her glasses. 

"Hey, yes they are! Thanks, all this sun has me dazed."  
Octavia saw his eyes trace down her tan body. His eyes gleaming with approval.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lincoln."

"Octavia. Do you stay here at the Ark Resort?" 

"That's a beautiful name", he says taking a step closer as they are getting to know each other, " I'm here for the summer, how long are you in Myrtle?"

"I'll be here for the summer too. I'm here with my brother and some friends of mine"

"No boyfriend though?" Lincoln asked giving his best smoldering look.

"No, not yet" Octavia quipped, "So I guess I will be seeing you around then, Lincoln." She smiles and turns to leave

"Wait, can I have your number? I'd like to see you again," Lincoln reaches out to grab her arm.

"Don't you believe in fate, Lincoln? If it's meant to be then we shall meet again"

"I make my own fate," He grabs her hand and begins to write numbers on her hand. He pulled the pen from a notebook he was holding.  
"What is in the notebook?" Octavia has always been nosy, or let's say curious.

"These are my drawings. You can look at all of them, if you'd like, on our first date."

This Lincoln sure did have confidence, but he was sweet too. Octavia had a good feeling that this could work out to be her summer fling.  
Lincoln released her hand after kissing it quickly. Octavia made sure to walk away with some extra sway in her hips. 

_______


	3. Settle In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week into summer the group had gotten into their routines.  
> And some things have really heated up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write!  
> Thank you for your comments and interest so far, hope to keep you satisfied!

A week at work would have dragged on, but here at the beach it was gone in the blink of an eye, Bellamy thought to himself.   
He had spent the week tanning by the pool, working out at the gym, and swimming in the ocean.   
He had to admit that he was physically at his best. He was hit on more than once every day, especially down by the beach.   
But, he hadn't come across any girl that was worthy of his time.   
Bellamy was picky, to say the least, he was 25 now and knew what he was looking for; he saw no sense in wasting his summer with annoying bimbos.   
Besides, he was enjoying his time with Octavia and his best friends. 

"Hey Bell, Clarke is going to run to the grocery store and stock up the fridge. She wants to know if you want anything in particular?"   
Octavia stepped outside on the balcony where Bellamy was reading his book. 

He looked up at her and thought for a moment, "Is anyone going with her?"

"Um, no. Jasper is sleeping, he's still hungover. Raven and Murphy went down to the gym, and I am going on a date." Octavia tried to slide that last bit in there quickly.

"Excuse me?" Bellamy got to his feet and gave Octavia that fatherly look that she hated so much.

"Calm down Bell, we are on vacation. I met a really nice guy named Lincoln. We hung out at the beach yesterday and now he wants to take me to dinner."

Bellamy stood silent for a moment, taking in her words.   
He knew he had no right to be mad and technically he was not the boss of her, but that didn't stop him from hating this.

"I want to meet him." Bellamy thought that was rational.

"If tonight goes well, then yes, I want everyone to meet him. I have a really good feeling about him. He is a gentleman."

This gets a scoff from Bellamy who knows all too well how guys work. But, he has no choice but to trust his sisters judgement. 

"I'm gonna go with Clarke to the store, please be careful tonight."

"Got it Dad. Have fun with Clarke." Octavia's tone makes Bellamy look at her questioningly.   
She acts like she knows something that he doesn't. 

He nods to her and heads inside to see Clarke making a list. 

"Want some company?" Bellamy asks her. Her eyes scan up to find his and a giant smile grows on her face.   
He can't help but blush a little at her response.

"I thought you would never ask. This list keeps getting longer and longer." Clarke directs his attention to the list in front of her. 

"We will tackle it together." Bellamy says encouragingly.

Clarke smiles and nods. "Together."

 

\-------------------

 

"94, 95, 96, 97....come on three more, push push...." Murphy cheers Raven on at the gym as she proves to him that she can do 100 push-ups.

When she finishes she jumps to her feet to showboat, but in standing so quickly she gets lightheaded and begins to wobble.   
Murphy steadies her with his hands on her shoulders.

"You are seriously impressive, you know that?"   
Even though Raven is still seeing black spots she gives a cocky grin and nods her head in agreement. 

"I could do 100 more, you know." 

"Yeah, okay, calm down Rey, I believe you now, you're a beast. Will you spot me while I do my bench press?"

They walk over to machine and Murphy stacks his weights onto the bar.   
Raven keeps asking 'is that it?' as a way of pushing him to add more. He settles on the bench and begins to lift.   
After 20 reps, Raven helps him set the bar down. They adjust the weights when Raven says she wants a turn. 

"You just did 100 push-ups, you sure you want to do more arm work?" 

"Are you doubting me again Murphy? When will you learn?"

"Alright, alright, I'll spot you" Murphy gives a small chuckle at her ambition. It is probably his favorite quality about Raven. 

Murphy isn't needed as she does her bench press. They spend the next hour pushing themselves in their own workouts. Raven and Murphy glance at each other every so often as encouragement to keep going. At the end of the workout, they both agree, it was more intense than their usual regiments. Murphy asks if she will join him more often because she is better motivation than all of his male gym partners. This was the sure fire way to flatter Raven and she eagerly agreed.

"Shall we cool down in the pool?" Murphy offers 

Raven pulls off her sweaty workout clothes, already wearing her string bikini underneath.   
Her muscles are still throbbing, and Murphy is seen appreciating this from across the pool. She smirks at him and dives in the water. 

"Wanna race?" Raven offers

"Everything is a competition to you, isn't it?" Murphy laughs but is already lining up against the pool wall to race this insatiable woman.

"You scared to lose, pretty boy?"

Murphy glances to his side where she is waiting next to him. "You think I'm pretty huh?" 

Why was Murphy such an ass? She thinks. More importantly, why did she like it right now? Away from this vacation, in the real world, a comment like that would have had her gagging. But her heart was racing, from his proximity or from the anticipation of their race. She chose to believe the latter. 

She ignored his comment, "On your mark....get set.....go"

They both took off swimming at her last word. Raven had been on the swim team in high school.   
Murphy knew this, but there was no way he could lose to her or he wouldn't live it down for this whole trip, or ever.

Raven reached the other side of the pool first. She swam above the water and turned to face him.   
She attempted to look as though she had been waiting there for an hour.   
She had her face set for when he finally reached her and came up for air.   
She leaned back against the wall to add to the effect of 'what took you so long'.

Murphy's hand smacked the wall next to her head and he pulled himself above the water. His red eyes met Raven's as he sucked in air. 

Raven's lips parted ready to initiate her taunting.   
Before a word could even escape her mouth, the wind was knocked out of her.   
Murphy had pushed her hard into the wall and attacked her with his lips. 

Raven's mouth opened wide out of shock and Murphy took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, moving his tongue in. 

She meant to push away, she really did.   
But her body wasn't listening to her mind. 

Instead she grabbed on to his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him back fiercely. The kiss was sexy.; their bodies were wet, their lips and tongues slippery, their hands roaming over each others bare skin. Murphy cupped Raven's ass bringing her legs to wrap around his torso. His lips were so plump and tasty, Raven felt like she couldn't get enough. She began to feel wet in a special place, and involuntarily bucked her hips against his groin. This caused a groan in the back of his throat as he pushed her back up against the pool wall again.

Next to them, there was a giant splash and water came flooding over their faces. 

They looked up to find Jasper with an almost evil smirk.   
Murphy made no move to release Raven, but she kicked him pushing her body away from his immediately. 

She swam back a few feet, as they all three just stared, with a loss for words. She swam to the ladder and climbed out of the pool; quickly grabbing her towel she scurried to the gate and just like that she was gone.

Murphy and Jasper were left in the pool. 

Murphy kept replaying the moment in his head, not wanting it to slip away. If it wasn't for his stinging lips, he would have believed that he imagined all of it. 

"Dude.." Jasper was giddy and jumped on Murphy's shoulders. 

Murphy flipped him off his back, laughing into the air. He wasn't sure what just happened or how he should feel about it. He stared at the spot on the wall where Raven had just been pinned. He slowly sank underwater, now he really needed to cool down. 

 

\----------------

 

Clarke and Bellamy were walking through Walmart slowly checking off their list. Grocery shopping usually isn't something to get excited over, but they were actually enjoying their time together. It was always easy to hold conversations with Bellamy. He was down to earth which Clarke loved about him. 

Clarke hopped on the front of the cart and let Bellamy speed her down the aisle. Strangers were staring at them like they were crazy kids, which was okay because they were having fun acting that way. They went row by row because they needed something on practically every aisle.

They were almost to the bottom of their list...

"So nobody here in Myrtle has caught your attention yet?" Bellamy tried to keep his tone as casual as possible. He was just curious.

Clarke gave him sigh before answering.   
"Honestly I haven't been looking at all. I'm not after a summer fling like Raven and O are." Clarke gave him an apologetic look about his sister.   
"How about you?" Clarke turned his own question back on him.

"I don't want to force anything, you know, like the other guys. If it happens, great. If not, it's okay too." Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.

Clarke nodded her head to say she definitely understood. "Well, you're quite the catch, Bell, odds are it's going to happen." 

Bellamy smiled at the ground. "Same for you, Clarke."

"Eh, probably not, I'm so stubborn I would ruin it before it could begin."

Bellamy did know Clarke to be stubborn, yes.   
But she was apparently oblivious to the fact that she was gorgeous and clever; any guy who wasn't a dumb ass wouldn't just give up on her easily.   
She'd be worth the chase. 

"Don't pretend to be so jaded. You are young, and deserve to have some fun."

Clarke laughed out loud at that.  
"Bellamy Blake, you know I am not one for games. I'm 22 going on 40, I know what I'm after, and I won't waste my summer on some tan, vapid surfer boy."

"Alright so I'm looking for a pale, fat scholar for you then." 

"Don't look at all. Please, dear god, pretend like I'm your sister and keep the boys away."

Bellamy scoffed at that thought. Thinking of the ways he had imagined Clarke he was very glad that she wasn't his sister. 

"If that's really what you want. But if you come across an exception, you'll have to signal me."

Clarke pretended to be thinking with her hand on her chin.   
"If you see me give you a big wink, then you can stand down."

"Deal. Now let me see your phone, I have the Walmart app with some coupons on it."

Clarke clapped her hands, she was a big fan of savings. 

As Bellamy was scrolling her ring tone sounded out loudly.   
Bellamy slowly held the phone up to her.   
Her heart dropped when she saw who was calling.

The phone flashed Finn.

"Why is Finn calling you?" Bellamy asked confused and suspicious.

Clarke stammered on her words for a moment. She hadn't heard from Finn for over a month now. After Raven had broken up with him and cut him out of her life, he had tried to talk to Clarke for almost 2 months. He would text her phone begging her to meet with him swearing he just wanted to apologize . He called once a week hoping she would finally answer. Clarke never responded, simply ignored his texts and calls. She had thought to block his number, but Finn and Raven were together for a long time. Clarke wanted Raven to be able to have closure if she wanted it. They never hashed it out, Raven just cut him out, completely blocked him. But Clarke supported her no matter what. 

Why was he calling her now, after a month?   
Clarke had no idea. She never would.   
She grabbed her phone out of Bellamy's hand and silenced it.   
She let it go to voicemail before she answered Bellamy.

"He must be trying to get in touch with Raven." Clarke shrugged, holding her phone tightly in her hand.   
Her stomach was in knots. Why did Bellamy have to see that he called? She's worked so hard to keep this secret from him. 

"Hasn't he gotten the point yet? Raven hasn't spoken to him in months. Right?"   
Bellamy was naturally protective, he would do anything for Raven. Or Clarke. Or especially Octavia. 

"Not that I know of. I guess he still isn't over it." 

"What even happened between them? One day they were together and the next, she dumped him. Five years down the drain. I'm sure she had her reasons but she never told me."  
Bellamy's eyes bore into her own. She never liked to lie to him, even through omission.

Clarke had to come up with something, "It's not my place to say." 

"Come on, Clarke, you know whatever you say will stay with me. You can tell me anything. I would never betray your trust."

"Can we drop it?" Clarke spit out a little too viciously.   
She bit her tongue. If he wasn't suspicious before, he probably is now. 

Bellamy moved his head back in shock. Clearly he had struck a cord. 

"That bad, huh?" Bellamy thought out loud.

When Clarke didn't respond to that, a knot grew in the pit of his stomach.   
What had Finn done to Raven? Clarke knew but nobody else did.   
Their group was always open and honest with each other. 

They began unloading the cart full of groceries onto the belt. They were silent as they watched their total rack up higher and higher.   
"246.81 is your total" the cashier spoke breaking the silence.

"Wait, Clarke, the coupons."

Clarke gripped her phone tighter, "Forget the coupons" she slid her card and they left the store.

 

\-----------

Octavia and Lincoln were holding hands walking along the beach.   
The sun was setting and this was proving to be the most romantic, perfect date Octavia had ever had.   
The spent all of their meal laughing as they shared childhood stories. Lincoln especially liked hearing the ones that involved her overprotective brother. He liked Bellamy already and hadn't even met him yet. Lincoln wasn't at all like the boys she expected to meet on the beach. He seemed genuine. 

After the sun set, Octavia knew their date was coming to an end which gave her an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
He hadn't tried to kiss her yet. He was such a gentleman, she understood, but she wanted to be sure that he actually liked her as more than friends.   
She was just going to have to kiss him.   
She was an independent woman and could muster up the courage.   
As she was giving herself an internal pep talk, Lincoln turned to her.

"I'm not ready for this night to be over, Octavia"

She smiled at him, "Me neither, Do you like to dance?" 

"I love to dance, and even more, I'd love to dance with you." 

She pulled him along and quickened their pace away from the beach. "Then let's hit the club, I think I know a place."

Lincoln followed behind eagerly. They walked about a mile to reach Club Grounders.   
It was only 10:00 so the club wasn't in full swing yet. They headed to the bar and replenished themselves with a drink. 

A few drinks later Octavia found herself pulling Lincoln to the dance floor.

The music was bumping so loudly it replaced their own heartbeats. The strobe lights were zooming across the dance floor. They were the only two dancing.   
Lincoln had his arms wrapped around Octavia as she shook her hips against him.   
They swayed to the beat, lost in the magic of the moment. She could feel his heavy breath by her ear and it urged her on. 

He held out his arm for her as she spun gracefully around him.   
The way his eyes caressed her body, she felt like a goddess.   
People in the crowd watched as she danced on him. But to Lincoln and Octavia, they were the only two people in the world. 

His hands gripped onto her sweaty thighs and she pushed her ass back against him.   
He reached down and licked a drop of sweat off her neck. This sent shivers down her spine.   
She could feel his excitement behind her. 

Hours went by but it only felt like minutes. Octavia's legs grew tired so she walked off the dance floor pulling Lincoln behind her. They dropped down into a lounge booth, still clung to each other. Octavia threw her legs over Lincoln's and he pulled her up into his lap. 

He leaned forward and Octavia's heart pounded, from the dancing and from the desire for a kiss. He whispered in her ear instead, "You are a lovely dancer." 

He was a gentleman, she got it. But, that wasn't what she wanted right now.  
"Shut up and kiss me." The words escaped her mouth all on their own. Clearly her desires were stronger than she thought.

She watched as his eyes grew darker. She was still in his lap, and he dipped her slightly as she was encased in his arms.   
He gave her a slow, deep kiss, breathing her in.   
He pulled away and studied her reaction.

Lincoln saw nothing but hunger in her eyes, so he went back in for more. Their kisses weren't needy or rough. They were passionate and deep. Each kiss taking away their breath. Octavia's hands ran over his face, touching his beard and occasionally skimming his soft lips. It felt like they were making love with just their mouths. 

Octavia pulled back just an inch, "I would invite you to my place, but I have 5 roommates, one of which is my brother."   
She only had to whisper because he held her so close. 

Lincoln smirked at her, giving her another kiss before speaking. "I want to take it slow with you Octavia. I want to meet your friends, and your brother. We have all summer, no need to rush anything. When the time is right, you are coming back to my place." 

Octavia's heart was drumming loudly in her ears. She was suddenly dizzy and light headed. The moment was finally catching up to her. 

Lincoln stood slowly, still holding her close to his chest. "Let me get you home, sweetie."

Octavia answered him with a smile and clung to him so she didn't lose her balance. "Such a gentleman" she whispered to him.

"Only because you deserve it." Lincoln responded immediately and genuinely. 

They took a cab since they had both been drinking. As she sat there, Octavia let her emotions settle over her. She hadn't felt butterflies, ever, and here they were fluttering viciously in her stomach. She had stumbled upon this summer romance so quickly, and yet it felt so right. Lincoln held tight to her hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. She stole glances at him while he looked out the window. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she hoped he felt what she did. 

Octavia insisted that they say goodbye at the cab instead of him walking her to her door. She wasn't ready for him to meet Bellamy just yet. Bellamy was going to try to scare him away, for sure. Lincoln laughed at her explanation, but respected her wishes. He watched her from the parking lot, and she waved goodbye from the elevator when she reached their fifth floor. Lincoln blew her a kiss. 

As she headed to the door, she worked to bring herself down from the high she was on. It wasn't easy.

 

\-----------------

 

"Rise and Shine!" Clarke called out to Raven and Octavia as she pulled open their curtains and let the light shine in. 

"Clarke, I love you, but go the fuck away, it's too early." Octavia was not very friendly to the person who woke her up. 

"Ah, ah, ah...not today miss priss. I have booked the three of us a sailboat for the day."

Octavia shot straight up and looked at Clarke, "Girls day?"

"You bet your ass it is! Now get out of that bed." Clarke pulled back their covers and they both jumped out of bed.

Raven and Octavia were getting ready in their bathroom while Clarke worked on packing their lunch for the day plus some beers.   
Clarke had woken them up so early because though they were her best friends, they were both divas and would take at least an hour to get ready. 

Clarke decided to go ahead and lather up with sunscreen. Her skin was fair compared to Raven and Octavia and they always made fun of her for it. She couldn't come home roasted like a lobster.

Bellamy was watching TV on the couch, sipping on his coffee.   
I guess being on vacation brought out the early bird in him because he was up just after Clarke every single morning.   
They would usually look out at the ocean while having their cup of morning coffee.  
Clarke would watch the sunrise, but Bellamy hadn't made it up that early yet.   
They didn't talk to much, just enjoyed the peace that the morning brought and appreciated their breathtaking view. 

Clarke was in her bathing suit, rubbing on her sunscreen and she was fine until it came time to do her back.   
Bellamy caught her struggle out of the corner of his eye.

"Need a hand there princess?"

He rose from the couch and was already walking toward her, so Clarke knew it wasn't really a question.   
Bellamy squeezed the lotion onto his hand and smeared it on her back.

Clarke jumped at the initial contact, "Whew, that's cold." She had goosebumps all over.

Bellamy kept rubbing circles into her back and kneaded his hands over her shoulders.

Clarke couldn't help it when a small moan escaped her lips.

Bellamy's hands froze for a moment. "It....um....it's not all the way rubbed in yet. Should I keep going?"

"Yes, please" Clarke answered too quickly. She could feel him smiling behind her. 

As he continued, he began to make it more of a massage.   
He worked his way up her spine, putting pressure on her muscles.   
He slid up to her shoulders and gripped them firmly, rubbing up and down.   
Clarke's eyes had closed unintentionally. She was seriously enjoying this. 

Some of Clarke's hair flew in the way, so Bellamy brushed it back off her shoulder. His fingers made her shiver.   
Clarke didn't ask him to continue but he did anyway. He seemed to be enjoying it too.   
Clarke was filled with such pleasure, that a few more moans escaped, but this time she wasn't embarrassed about it.

Well....not until she opened her eyes to find Raven and Octavia staring at them with raised eyebrows. 

Clarke jumped out of her chair. "Thank you Bellamy, for helping me put that sunscreen on my back."   
She said it loud and clear so they understood what was going on here.

Bellamy didn't say anything just walked back over to the couch and went back to his show.

Octavia cleared her throat before she spoke, "So....are we all ready?"

Clarke and Raven nodded. They swung their bags over their shoulders and Clarke pulled the cooler behind.

"Did you need a hand loading that in the car?" He offered Clarke his help as he stood up from the couch.

Clarke looked to Raven and Octavia who were giving her a look she didn't like.

"No, no, stay, it has wheels, all good here." Clarke almost yelled the words at him.

He nodded and lowered himself back on to the couch. "You ladies have fun."

\------------

It was just Clarke, Raven, Octavia and the open seas. Well, also the captain who was steering the boat, but he never spoke so he was almost forgotten about.   
It was the perfect day for sailing. It was windy, but warm out so it was the perfect mix. The girls had their music playing while they sipped on the sangria Clarke had made and packed in the cooler. 

It had been a while since they truly had time with just each other. Lincoln and Octavia had been hanging out almost every day for a week. Each of them seemed to be keeping busy on their own, which was what a vacation was really for so no one was complaining. But soaking up the sun with the girls was just what they needed today. 

They were sitting in a circle now, each leaned against the side of the boat, with their legs outstretched and a beer in hand. 

"When are we going to get to meet this mysterious Lincoln?" Raven asked Octavia.

Her face immediately lit up as soon as his named was mentioned. Clarke and Raven could tell she had it bad.   
"He has been asking to meet you all for the past week, actually..."

"Is there something wrong with us?" Clarke asked jokingly.

"No, it's more like, I'm in this amazing dream and if I introduce him to the people in my real life, then it will all change." 

"O, that is silly. He is apart of your real life, and he clearly likes you if he's willing to meet Bellamy."   
Raven points this out to Octavia, who does nod her head in agreement.

"So maybe I should just get it over with and invite him over for a family dinner."   
The thought make Octavia take a giant gulp of her beer. 

Raven and Clarke both nod enthusiastically.   
"I'd be happy to whip something up." Clarke adds.

Octavia laughs, "Thanks, mom!" 

Clarke throws her a mean look. 

"So what should we expect when we meet Lincoln?" Raven probes her, she wants to know what he looks like.

"He is so hot; toned muscles, tan skin, a killer smile, and holy hell, a great kisser." 

An image of Bellamy stepping out of the pool flashes in Clarke's head after Octavia gives her description.   
She looks around embarrassed as if they could hear what she was thinking. 

"You go girl!" Raven shouts out. "I can't believe you found this man on our second day here. You must have stolen the only good one"

They all laugh in agreement. Good guys are hard to come by. Any of them could easily find a hook-up but those can be dangerous, you never know what you're getting yourself in to.

"I happen to know another good guy, actually." Octavia blurts out. She glances to Raven and gives her a quick wink. 

Clarke looks between the two of them like she is missing something.

"What? Raven...did you find someone?" Clarke doesn't like to be out of the loop as she looks accusingly at Raven.

"No, O is not talking about a guy for me."

"Does Lincoln have a friend or something? I'd rather you introduce him to Raven because I'm not really interested."

Once again, leaving Clarke uncomfortable, both the girls start giggling with each other.   
She tried not to grow angry, but what the hell is so funny?

"Will one of you please spit out out?" 

"Clarke, you can't seriously be that blind, can you?"   
Octavia asks but she only receives a seriously confused look from Clarke who is shaking her head back and forth.

"Damn, she really is." Raven chimes in.

Clarke is looking like she might explode so Octavia decides to spell it out for her.

"My brother likes you, Clarke." Octavia tells her this like its an obvious fact.

Clarke chokes on her beer. She looks to Raven who is wearing a knowing look.

"O, you are diluted. We are friends."

"If that is what you choose to believe then I can't stop you, but listen to me first."   
Clarke looks at her silently processing what she is telling her.

"Bellamy has always had a crush on you, I can tell, I'm his sister. I'm not sure he ever intended to act on it, but since the start of this vacation things have changed." She pauses for effect. "He wakes up early just to spend time with you. He finds little excuses to touch you and be near you. He gets jealous when another guy even looks at you. If he is trying to hide his feelings, he isn't doing it well." Octavia finishes her speech and stares at Clarke. 

"And maybe I'm wrong, but you seem to like the attention from him," she adds on, "it would be okay with me if you liked him, you know?"

Clarke brings her eyes up from the floor.   
"O, look, I respect your opinion, but you are so far off base. He sees me like a sister, I know it. He flirts with girls all the time in front of me."

Octavia shakes her head at Clarke's innocence.

"Clarke, he does it to get a reaction from you, I guarantee it. Boys are stupid and can't always handle their emotions. They play games. Even a boy like Bellamy."   
Raven chimes in with her advice. 

Clarke studies the both of them. They are serious. This is what they seriously believe. Clarke knows better. She is the one who spends the time with him, she knows how they act toward each other. They are making this up in their own minds and she just refuses to buy into it. This is not what she came to Myrtle Beach for.

Octavia could see the wheels turning in Clarke's head.

"Look, just forget I said anything, okay? I have a man and we can just focus on being wing-women for Raven." Octavia wants to change the subject. 

"Here, here" Clarke cheers as she raises her beer in the air and clings her bottle with theirs. 

For the next few hours they enjoy the fact that there isn't a cloud in the sky. They gossip until their tongues are about to fall off, they rehash stories of their teenage years, and laugh with each other like best friends do.

 

\-------

 

When they get home and Clarke goes to shower, she looks in the mirror to see that despite her best efforts, she is burned pretty badly.   
She grabs the Aloe Vera she packed and heads to the den with shorts and a sports bra on.   
Jasper and Bellamy are watching baseball on the couch.   
Bellamy looks up at her as she enters the room, immediately laughing at her visible sunburn all over her body.

Clarke walks past Bellamy and sits next to Jasper.

"Jasper, do you mind putting some aloe on my burn?"   
Jasper sits upright, grabbing the bottle. He begins to run it on gently.   
He catches Bellamy's eye and raises his eyebrows at him, nodding in Clarke's direction with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Clarke watches as Bellamy's face turns solemn and he leans back, suddenly engrossed in the game.   
She watches him, but he doesn't look her way once. 

Clarke sighs realizing this vacation might have just gotten complicated.


	4. Soak up the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group spends a day at the beach together.

Octavia woke up with knots in her stomach. Not to mention, it was only 7:00 and she couldn't sleep anymore.  
Today, everyone was going to the beach. And everyone included Lincoln.  
They had a few more dates together and Bellamy was bugging her to meet him. She knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

Clarke had suggested dinner at their condo, which was fine.  
But, then she had to add that he should come to the beach with us all day too.  
She had reluctantly agreed while giving Clarke a pretty mean glare. 

But, the day was here. 

Octavia headed out to the balcony where she was sure to find Clarke.  
Before she pulled open the door, she peeked through the blinds to see that her brother was out there too.  
Their chairs were touching and they were laughing out loud without a single care in the world, which was refreshing to see from the two of them.  
She watched for a moment as they sipped their coffees and kept making glances to each other. 

Octavia felt a smile grow on her own face at how genuinely happy they looked together.  
Both of them were being stubborn, and pretending to be oblivious to what was clear as day to the rest of them.  
Nobody was pushing though, not at all, there was no way that all of summer could go by without something happening. 

Octavia slid the door open and found two pairs of eyes turned to her.

"O, good morning, didn't expect you up for another few hours." Clarke greeted her a little too perky for 7:00 in the morning. 

"I just couldn't sleep. I'm excited for today." At least it was partially the truth.

"Me too. Weather says 80 degrees and nothing but sun." Clarke stood up after that comment and went to grab Octavia a cup of coffee. 

Octavia took her seat next to Bellamy. 

"Are you nervous, O?"

Bellamy knew her too well. "Maybe a little. Just promise you won't act like my big brother and just be cool for once."

"I am your big brother. But, I'm not going to interrogate him. I promise, I'll behave."

"Really? Wow, that was easy."

Bellamy laughed at her comment and shrugged his shoulders, "We are on vacation right. I can be chill."

Bellamy's smile was big on his face and reached all the way up to his eyes.  
"Geez, Bell, you are in a really good mood these days. Who should I thank?" Octavia nudged him with her elbow.

Before he could respond, Clarke stepped back outside with coffee in her hand.  
She held it out to Octavia who immediately took a sip to keep from chuckling. 

Bellamy's eyes were glued to Clarke as some sort of realization flew across his eyes.

Clarke looked alarmed, "What? What did I miss?" She asked Bellamy.

Bellamy seemed to be at a loss for words so Octavia jumped to his rescue.  
"What can I help you with Clarke? What do we need to get packed for the beach?"

Clarke smiled at her and reached out her hand.  
The two girls slid back inside to prepare for the day.  
Bellamy remained outside finishing his coffee and processing his thoughts. 

\---------

They had really went all out for their beach day. Clarke brought a tent to set up under along with folding chairs for everyone. There were two coolers packed; one full of alcohol and the other full of food. They had made it to the beach by 10 and found a really good spot where the people were scarce, at least for now. It was beautifully sunny with a cool breeze that filled the air. It was the perfect weather for a beach day and they all striped down to their swimsuits to soak up the sun. 

"Clarke, you seriously know how to beach," Jasper said grabbing a corona from the cooler and plopping down in a chair. 

"Jasper, it's not even noon yet," Clarke said pointing to the beer in his hand.

"When in Myrtle, Clarke, when in Myrtle."

This got a laugh from Clarke, but was cut short when some girl walked over and sat in Jasper's lap.

Clarke and everyone else just starred in complete shock and confusion.  
Jasper looked up with his usual carefree face to find a lot of eyes of him.

"Oh, sorry, Maya this is everyone, everyone this is Maya. We met yesterday at the beach and she is going to hang out with us today." He smiled at her and she returned it.

Everyone went on with their business. Jasper was always the oddball, and quite frankly, they should be more alarmed if he wasn't doing something weird.  
Raven and Clarke felt pity watching Octavia sitting in her chair bouncing her knees. She was clearly anxious. 

"Bellamy, come on" Murphy was motioning him to come for a walk with him down the beach.

Bellamy huffed, "Where are we going Murphy?

"To collect some seashells of course." 

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
Murphy looked to her with his head cocked to the side.

"I know you can lie better than that, "Raven called him out, "going to collect some hoes is more like it."  
Clarke laughed out in support of her friend.

"You aren't jealous are you, Reyes?" Murphy toyed with her.

"In your dreams Murphy."

"Yes, in my dreams, you would be jealous, but I'd be sure to comfort you." Murphy scooted toward Raven and brushed one single finger over her shoulder.

Raven jerked away dramatically and shoved him back 5 feet.  
"Are you trying to lose a hand?"

Murphy straightened himself up  
"Well, come on then Bellamy, we have some hoes to collect."

Bellamy and Murphy trotted away down the beach.

Not even five minutes later, Lincoln was heading toward their tent. Octavia stood to greet him and didn't notice Raven and Clarke behind her. 

They stood with their mouths agape at a shirtless Lincoln. Octavia wasn't exaggerating when she said he was tall, dark, and handsome. And toned.  
Octavia gave Lincoln and quick kiss. When she turned to the girls, they had to close their mouths and attempt to seem normal.

"Lincoln these are my two best friends, Raven and Clarke."

Lincoln stepped forward and hugged them both, which was a little unexpected.  
"So nice to meet you, Octavia had told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you." 

"I'm very happy you and O met this summer, she has been in a terrific mood, and even wakes up before noon." Clarke smiles as Lincoln pulls Octavia into his chest.

"My friends tell me the same thing, so I'm glad to know I'm not alone" 

"Friends, huh?" Raven chimes in picturing in her head just what Lincoln's friends might look like

Octavia whispers something in his ear and they both proceed to laugh. 

"I'd be happy to introduce you. You'll have to tell me what kind of guy is your type, don't want to give you a bad setup."

"If you happen to have a twin brother, that could work." Raven joked and all three girls giggled. Octavia tightened her grip around Lincoln and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Seriously, you two are a cute couple." Clarke was thrilled to see how happy Octavia looked. In all the years she had known her, she had never even seen her open up around a boy. O had a hard time letting people in ,which was understandable considering what she had been through. But, here she was completely smitten and completely open about it. Clarke wondered how Bellamy might react. 

"It's all thanks to her." Lincoln took hold of her hands and looked her up and down. He was certainly smooth, but genuine. He had the look of a man in love.

Lincoln turned to Jasper and Maya who appeared to be in their own world. "Is this your brother?" He asked sticking his hand out to Jasper.

"Nope. Just Jasper. It's a pleasure , Lincoln, and this is Maya, my beach babe."  
Lincoln nodded back at him, a little confused. He could join the club.

"Bellamy and Murphy went for a walk, you will meet them soon. Can I get you a drink?" Clarke was always a good hostess. 

\----------

Bellamy and Murphy had raced down the beach toward the more touristy part where rows of umbrellas were lined up. Murphy had beat Bellamy to the finish line reminding him that he hadn't been working out much since they got here. They started walking along the beach as they caught their breath.

"You're in good shape. I've been slacking off." Bellamy commended Murphy on his victory. 

"Right? Funny enough, I've been working out with Raven, she's a machine, and I struggle to not let her show me up. But, don't tell her I told you that."  
Murphy grimaced when he pictured her smug face in his head.

Bellamy laughed at his face, "Your secret is safe with me. "

"Why is there such a drought right now, man?" Murphy sighed out in exasperation, stopping to look out at the water.

"Dude, look around you, there are hot chicks everywhere. You're the one who doesn't seem interested" 

"Nah, I just don't want to waste my time. I wish they'd wear a sign around their neck that said 'ready to fuck' or 'not ready'. "

Bellamy couldn't help but give him a crazy side glance at that one. "Since when have you ever been afraid of a challenge, Murphy?"

"Dammit Bellamy, I think you are rubbing off on me with your pickiness."

"Sorry, bro, it comes with old age. Like you said, I just don't want to waste my time. Especially when I know what I'm looking for." 

Murphy placed his hand on Bellamy's back and started rubbing circles, "Are we about to have an emotional talk here?"  
Bellamy glared at Murphy shaking his arm off his back, "Just so I'm prepared...."

"Fuck off, you're the one who can't get laid." 

"Oh and you are raking them in for sure. Haven't seen you with one girl this summer."

Bellamy thought to himself that technically that wasn't true; Clarke, Raven and Octavia were all girls but he knew what he meant.

"Well, I'm not like you, I don't want a girl to just fuck and throw back."

Murphy cocked his head at him raising his eyebrows, "Is Mr.Blake here, ready to settle down? Surely, you haven't gotten that old."  
Murphy couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"You know what, Murphy, if I found the right girl, then no, I wouldn't mind settling down. And you know what that would mean for me?"

"What's that?"

"I'd be having a lot of sex too." 

"I'll let you have that one Bellamy. But I personally don't think I'm ready to be monogamous just yet. Still have a few good years in me."

"Two each his own."

They picked back up with their walk actually stopping to collect a few seashells along the way.  
For some reason, saying out loud that he wanted a serious relationship, made Bellamy feel more okay with it. Murphy hadn't given him too much shit, not that he truly cared. It felt nice to get it off his chest, and maybe he wouldn't have to make up any more excuses about why he didn't hit on some random hot blonde. Only the blondes he wanted to, of course.

\-------------

 

Lincoln was so easy to talk to. Octavia had really chosen a good one. Clarke was eager for Bellamy to return and meet him. An hour had gone by since the boys had trotted off in search of hot girls, they must have caught something.

As Clarke reached in the cooler for a beer she watched as two guys walked up to Raven and began talking to her. Clarke stood back for a moment and just examined. Clarke could literally see their attempts at flirting, and one of them kept glancing back at Clarke. She had a bad feeling about what was to come next. 

Raven motioned Clarke to come over. Clarke couldn't stop herself from visibly rolling her eyes at Raven. Sure, the boys were cute, but Clarke had been excited to spend the day with their group, not some strangers. But, Clarke's manners outweighed her desire to be antisocial.

"Clarke, this is Roan," She reached out to shake his hand while giving a modest smile.  
"And this is Wick," Raven added taking a step toward him to signal to Clarke that he was her pick.

"Nice to meet you both."

"Pleasure is all mine." Roan responded a little too sweetly, not being subtle about looking her body over. Clarke wanted to recoil and become invisible. Instead she gave him a quick grin, not wanting to make him believe she was in any way interested. 

"They came over here to inform us of a party going on later tonight on the beach. They said they'll have a bonfire going, plenty of alcohol, and..."

Clarke slowly tuned out from the conversation in front of her and caught in her peripheral that Murphy and Bellamy were back.  
She couldn't help the relief that flooded through her to see it was just the two of them. 

Murphy seemed bummed about their adventure down the beach. Bellamy had his eyes glued to Clarke and the scene playing out in front of her. When he met her eyes he was searching for something. She remembered her previous conversation with him about keeping the guys away. His eyes were swimming with concern, and if Clarke wasn't mistaken, jealousy. He was waiting for the signal to stand down. Well, he wasn't going to get it, not now. 

"Clarke.." Raven called out to her, bringing her back down to earth

She looked to Raven apologetically who was giving her a scolding expression.  
Before Clarke could do anymore damage, Murphy walked over and threw his arms around her and Raven. 

"What's up guys? Something you wanted?" 

"Just brought an invite for a bonfire we are having tonight-"

"I'll save your time, we aren't interested."  
Murphy was rude and caused the two guys to slowly step back and walk away, thinking they had accidentally hit on two taken women. 

Clarke jerked out from underneath Murphy's arm and walked away from the whole situation.

"What the hell, Murphy?" Raven asked as she punched him in the stomach. 

"Those dudes were fucking losers. I could tell." Murphy shrugged like he had saved her.

"Quit being a jealous prick. They were actually cute. Just because you didn't have any luck, doesn't mean you had to come ruin mine." Raven snapped at him.

"Ha. Jealous. You wish Reyes. " Murphy laughed out dramatically and headed for the cooler to grab a beer.

Clarke sauntered over and took a seat next to Bellamy. 

"Sorry that Murphy scared them away" He offered to Clarke.

Clarke looked to him already shaking her head, "No need to be sorry. He may have pissed Raven off but he saved me, really, unlike somebody else."  
She gave Bellamy a teasingly serious look.

Bellamy was momentarily shocked. She had remembered their talk and had really wanted him to step in.  
He wasn't sure why but his heart started hammering in his chest. 

"I failed you. I'll do better next time." 

"Hopefully, there won't be a next time." But Bellamy knew there would be, of course there would. 

A moment passed by where they just smiled to each other. Clarke couldn't help but love the way Bellamy was looking at her.  
Bellamy suddenly broke their eye contact and looked behind Clarke. Octavia and Lincoln were coming up out of the water. Clarke stood up causing Bellamy to rise too. 

"I almost forgot you two hadn't met yet" Clarke could see Bellamy trying to keep a pleasant face, so she gave his hand a quick squeeze.  
She went to take her hand back, but Bellamy was holding on tight to it. He gripped it so tight, she thought if she let go, he might fall apart.  
Clarke decided it was best for her to let him hold it.

"Bell, you're back...um...this is Lincoln, the guy I have been telling you about" Octavia introduced him.  
He stuck out his right hand to him, still clinging to Clarke with his other. 

"Nice to meet you Lincoln, I'm Bellamy." 

"Hey man...Lincoln. You've got a great sister, you know?" 

"Glad you think so, you can have her!" Bellamy teased flashing a smile at Octavia.

"I'm taking that as a blessing. You know Octavia made you out to be some crazy monster of a brother."

"I'm sure she did. She likes to be dramatic."

Clarke was impressed at how calm and casual Bellamy was during this interaction. He had seen him meet a few of Octavia's boy toys and this was never how it went. He usually towered over them, making them squirm, and gave a fatherly 'don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you' speech. Maybe he could sense that Lincoln was different than the rest.

Lincoln's eyes flashed to Bellamy's hand that was still interlocked with Clarke's.  
"Should we get a game of football going, couple versus couple?

Bellamy dropped Clarke's hand out of embarrassment. He had almost forgot he was holding it.  
Clarke felt disappointment swell in her chest. He was embarrassed. She stepped away and went straight to the cooler to grab a beer.

Lincoln felt awkward as he realized his mistake.  
"You boys go ahead and play, we will be here to cheer you on" Octavia cleared the air.

"Murphy, Jasper, let's go" Bellamy called to them as he ran off. He took one final look at Clarke who was in some sort of trance, sipping her beer. His head swam with thoughts at what had just happened. He decided to distract himself with football.

\---------

The hours ticked by, the sun grew hotter, and the beers dwindled away.  
Bellamy would easily pick today as the best one of the summer.  
Lincoln was actually a really cool guy who fit in well with the group and treated Octavia like a queen. 

It turns out that doing chicken fights in the ocean is way more challenging than in a pool, but also a lot more fun. It had also helped for Bellamy and Clarke to get past whatever awkwardness had built up earlier in the day. There hadn't been five minutes that went by without someone laughing. The vibes were good.

Bellamy and Clarke had actually walked down the beach in search of seashells. He came across a full sand dollar that he gave to her. The beach life really suited her; she glowed in so many ways and he couldn't help but be affected by it. All of his friends seemed to be more lighthearted when they were by the waves. Most of them anyway.

"Murphy! You just took the last beer. Dammit," Raven cursed out as she reached into a cooler with just ice.

"Sucks to be you." Murphy was really a dick today.

"Clarke, can I borrow your room key? I'm gonna go get more beers from the condo, I guess." 

"Yeah, of course, let me come with you."

Murphy jumped in the way, grabbing the key from Clarke, "No, no, I'll go with her. I did take the last one after all."

Clarke looked to Raven who just rolled her eyes and took off toward Ark Resort.

They didn't talk the whole trek there for which Raven was very grateful.  
Once in their room, Raven went straight to the fridge and began loading as many beers into a bag as she could fit.  
Murphy had plopped down at the kitchen table still drinking his beer.

"Did you come just to sit there, or are you going to help?"

"Looks like you got it. I'd rather sit here and enjoy the view"

Raven took two giant steps across the kitchen and knocked the beer bottle right out of Murphy's hands.  
The bottle hit the floor with a loud crash. Murphy jerked out of his seat.

"You are so fucking worthless. Why do I even bother with you? You're an arrogant, stupid, douche bag and I'm stuck here spending this whole fucking summer with you and your smart ass remarks. For once just shut your big mouth and be helpful."

By the end of her speech she could visibly see Murphy's chest sheathing with anger. His breathing had grown heavy and all she read was shock on his face.  
But, all it took was a split second for that shock to turn to something else. 

Desire.

They both pushed off the floor and latched on to each other in one fluid movement. Neither one of them had a chance to breathe as their lips attacked.  
Murphy left her mouth and kissed his way down her neck, then to the tops of her breasts.  
Raven grunted, annoyed that her shirt was in the way and pulled it up and over her head.  
Murphy moaned in approval and untied her top. He quickly made his way to her nipples, sucking and licking causing Raven to squirm beneath his mouth.

Raven ripped his sheer tank top straight off his chest. Murphy looked to her with raging heat in his eyes. Raven knew she had awoken the beast.  
Knowing they were on the same page, they tended to their own shorts, pulling them off onto the floor. 

Raven dropped down to her knees and slowly removed his boxers. Her eyes never left his and when he was revealed he was already fully hard.  
She took him in her mouth.

"Fuck, Raven..." He shouted out at the pleasure of feeling her lips wrap around him. He had fantasized this exact moment before.

She enjoyed hearing him say that. She sucked him a few more times before he was pulling her to her feet.

He too dropped to his knees pulling down her swimsuit as he went. He moved his hands over her thighs causing goosebumps to appear beneath his fingers.

He hovered over her letting out a deep breath when he reached her entrance.  
Her clit perked at this and could feel herself starting to drip. He licked down her slit as she moaned. 

"Fuck me Murphy" 

"Yes mam"

"Condom?"

Murphy quickly dug into his pants pocket for his wallet pulling out his protection.  
Murphy picked her up so her legs were straddling him and he walked her to the kitchen counter.  
Raven was pulling at his hair out of the urgency that she felt for him. She wanted him in her, now.  
As if he could read her thoughts, Murphy obliged.

He set her down and pushed his dick deep into her. She cried out in pain and pleasure, digging her nails into his back.  
Raven locked her legs around him as she let him pound into her again and again. 

Raven knew she wasn't going to last long, she could already feel her legs trembling.  
Murphy's breathing was growing short and quick, so she knew he was near too.

"Come for me, baby. Come on my dick." Murphy rocked harder urging her to have her release. 

She came undone at his commands, calling his name out while her walls were throbbing for him.  
Her clenching walls were his undoing. His cum shot out into his rubber, as their bodies grew heavy on each other.

Murphy pulled out and looked up into Raven's eyes.  
He was smiling at this awesome turn of events, barely believing that it happened.  
Murphy didn't realize that her disdain for him could produce such hot, intense sex. He wanted more, of course. 

"That can never happen again" 

Raven burst his bubble then pushed him away hopping down off the counter.  
She started pulling on her clothes slowly ending this amazing moment they had shared. 

"You can't be serious." Murphy objected grabbing on to his clothes.

Raven once again stepped in his space with a very threatening glare.  
"Do. not. tell. anyone. Forget it ever happened"

"Oh, that's not possible, Rey" Murphy reached out for her 

"Murphy. For once, please, don't ruin this."

Raven grabbed the bag full of beers and left Murphy just standing there. 

Once again, Murphy was there trying to believe that he didn't imagine it all.  
What was her deal? He had no problem with the group knowing that he and Raven fucked.  
In fact, he was proud of it....huh, women. 

He swept up the broken glass. The kitchen looked completely normal, no evidence left. The door shut behind him and he headed back down to the beach. 

\------

They all watched the sun set below the horizon. Octavia had her camera out for the past few hours snapping away at the memories being made. She was huddled up with Raven and Clarke taking selfies as the stars appeared in the sky above them. A chill set in the air and the beach had grown quiet. They could see a very dim glow far away, that must have been the beach bonfire. They decided to pass on it, all being pretty exhausted from the day. They packed up and said goodnight to the ocean.

Jasper went home with Maya for the night.  
Raven and Octavia settled in their bed rehashing their favorite moments of the day.  
Murphy was already passed out in a bed that was all his for the night. 

Clarke and Bellamy had been watching TV for about an hour when she announced she was going to turn in.  
When she got up from the couch, so did Bellamy. He started removing the cushions so he could pull-out his bed.

"Bell, stop, just come sleep in our bed tonight."

Bellamy's heart stopped at the her words 'our bed'. He tried to make a quick recovery and play it cool.  
"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes, silly, I never saw the point of you sleeping on that damn couch anyway."

Bellamy nodded to her and followed her into the bedroom leaving the cushions on the ground.  
He watched as she pulled down the covers and crawled into her side of the bed.  
Once she was settled, he climbed in after her.  
They both laid rather stiff, looking up at the ceiling. Clarke moved her hands at her side until she felt it brush against Bellamy's, and she held it there. 

"Goodnight Clarke." Bellamy whispered so she wouldn't hear the nervous crack in his voice.  
They were practically holding hands, so he knew he wasn't going to fall into an easy sleep.

"Sweet dreams" She replied to him with a deep sigh. 

They both eventually dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> That was my first stab at a sex scene, so I hope I didn't butcher it.
> 
> I have most of the next chapter written, so I will post soon  
> It's a good one :)
> 
> Thank you so much for the encouragements already :))
> 
> As always, I would love to hear from you


	5. Summer Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer just continues to heat up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers and supporters. Every comment means so much to me and keeps me going. I am new to all of this and I am really enjoying the experience!
> 
> Kind of a short chapter update. I'll have another one soon!

When Bellamy opened his eyes he slowly blinked his sleep away and rolled over to look at the clock.   
It was already 11:00, guess he was really tired after a day at the beach.   
He was about to roll out of bed, but he felt a presence next to him.   
Clarke was still in bed. 

Well, this was definitely a first. He had never seen her sleep in this late.   
He looked her over, seeing her chest rise and fall so he knew she was breathing.   
Her hand was thrown above her head and her blonde hair was strewn across the pillow and her face.

He thought he better get up before he was caught staring at her, and she didn't allow him to share the bed anymore. 

Bellamy slowly pulled away the covers and stepped onto the floor.   
One of his feet got tangled in the sheets by the bottom of the bed and he stumbled falling face first onto the floor with a giant thump.

"Shit" Bellamy bellowed out of pure shock. Not a fun way to wake up.

"Bellamy?" A small voice called from above him "Are you okay?"

Bellamy sat on the ground and looked up sheepishly at her blue eyes.  
Clarke tried to contain her giggle, but it formed on her lips and she began to laugh.   
Holding her stomach, bent over, mouth wide open laugh. 

"What a great way to wake up, thanks Bellamy" 

"You're welcome" he replied in good spirits, "I didn't mean to wake you, though."

"What time is it anyway?"

"11:00"

"What seriously?" She sprang out of bed like it was suddenly made of lava. "That's usually impossible for me" 

Bellamy wanted to laugh at the bewildered look on her face. It was very cute first thing in the morning.  
"I checked to see if you were breathing when I woke up. A day at the beach will really take it out of you. "

"Still. My body is wired for 6:00. You must have rubbed off on me while we were in bed." 

Bellamy smiled at her, at her thought. It was a really comfortable night sleep.   
Maybe because he was used to the couch, but maybe for other reasons too.

"Guess I should go back to the couch, our you will sleep away your vacation" He teased her but also wanted to feel her out.

"No, I don't mind, I like having you next to me." Her voice started off strong and ended in almost a whisper. 

Bellamy watched her carefully for a moment, while his stomach knotted up.   
"It's settled then." The smile that grew on her face was almost enough to melt his heart. "So what's on your agenda today?"

"This feels like the perfect Sunday for a lazy day in. Coffee, movies, junk food, and maybe some laundry. You interested?"

"You read my mind"

They both give a smile and saunter out into the living room to see if they were the only ones to sleep in late.  
The living room was empty. And the kitchen. And the balcony. And the bedrooms.  
Clarke noticed a piece of paper hanging from her bedroom door by a piece of tape. She pulled it off and read it aloud to Bellamy.

"Tried to wake you. We went to the concert by the beach, if you wanna meet up with us. Sunday Funday, will go on without you! Sincerely, Raven"

Clarke turned to Bellamy  
"I don't think I can handle a Sunday Funday. I'm sticking with my lazy day"

Bellamy plopped down on the couch as his response.  
"I will make the coffee. You pick the movie."

Clarke walked to the kitchen and couldn't help but feeling slightly giddy. 

\-----------

Raven was dripping with sweat. Octavia and her had been dancing for at least 3 hours straight.   
Murphy and Lincoln didn't seem to want to join in on the fun, but they were certainly enjoying spectating.   
The beach was full of barely clothed girls and guys dancing hard and drinking their inhibitions away.   
Raven would look to Octavia every few minutes and see her eye-fucking Lincoln from across the beach.   
She couldn't blame her though, the heat alone was enough to make you carnal. 

Raven had several different guys come to dance on her, some of them actually cute. She would have normally loved this, but it was hard to ignore Murphy's stare that never left her. Every time she seemed to look at him, his eyes were glued to her. Scanning her up and down. He didn't even attempt to look away when she caught him.   
Usually, she would have been disgusted by him. But, it was having a different effect on her. It was spurring her on. She couldn't help but dance for him, put on a show for him. He was hypnotized by her body, and she was really turned on by that.

Luckily, Octavia was so wrapped up in her man that she paid no attention to who Raven was dancing for. 

A new guy came up behind her, moving his hands around her to touch her stomach. Raven had worked to shield Octavia from these random horn-dogs, but she didn't know to do the same for Raven. She figured Raven would be into it, and normally she would have been right.

But, she saw Murphy's body stiffen as these random hands clung to her sweaty skin. He drew his drink away from his mouth and stood up straight. 

Raven casually danced her way out of the man's grip and shimmied herself off the dance floor, pulling Octavia behind who was wearing a confused look.   
Murphy was still following her every movement. The two girls walked toward them, breathing heavily.

"Getting tired, Rey?" Octavia shouted as they reached Lincoln and Murphy.   
Lincoln wrapped Octavia up against him, kissing on her neck.

"Bathroom" Raven called back turning away from them and heading to the small buildings that were the beach bathrooms .

She opened the door to the single person bathroom and turned to shut and lock it. 

Raven gasped as the door burst open and Murphy was in her bathroom.

He locked the door behind him and turned to her with dark eyes.

"Murphy what the-"

She didn't finish her sentence. Murphy was kissing her. His tongue swirled eagerly in her mouth. Raven struggled for air but didn't really want it anyway.   
Murphy tore down Raven's bottoms, rubbing his hand against her clit.

"Already wet. I knew it. You liked dancing for me, didn't you?"

Raven moaned in response as Murphy thrust two fingers inside of her. He pumped in her until her knees were wobbling.  
Murphy quickly removed his pants revealing his erectness. Clearly Raven dancing for him, turned him on too.

Murphy picked Raven up and threw her against the wall. He already had a condom in hand, sliding it on. Raven watched him as sweat trickled down her neck.   
He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her lips. At the same time he pushed into her causing his mouth to vibrate with her moan. 

They knew they had to be quick so as Murphy flexed his hips into her, Raven met him every time.   
He fucked her into the wall. She rode him letting her breasts bounce in his face.

Raven let him take the lead as she buried her face in his neck, biting down as she came on him. 

"Ah, fuck" Murphy called out as she drew blood from his neck. 

She saw his toes curl on the ground as he spewed his semen into the condom.

He carefully set her back on the ground as she shook.   
Raven felt like a giant weight had been put on her shoulders.   
That orgasm had drained her of any energy she had left. Looking at Murphy, she could tell he felt it too. 

"We better get back" Raven said reminding him of where they were, "You go first and I'll follow behind in a minute."

"Okay, but first I just wanted to say-"

"We can talk about it later Murphy, please"

He stared at her for a long moment before deciding not to fight it and turned on his heel out of the bathroom.  
She locked the door behind him despite the knock on the door of someone waiting in line. She put herself back together and examined herself in the mirror.

"What are you doing Reyes?" She said to herself.

\----  
"Murphy, your neck, it's bleeding." He had forgotten to wipe the blood up and Octavia had noticed.  
"I know" was all he said, unable to keep a smile from playing on his lips  
\------

 

Back at the condo, Clarke and Bellamy had turned off their movies to play some uno. They had the curtains drawn back to let the sun pour in to the room. Yes, it was a beautiful day outside, but they were so very content inside. 

"Draw four, you whore" Clarke slammed down the card and sang at Bellamy.

He put his hand over his heart pretending as though she had hurt his feelings. Instead of drawing four he pulled a card out of his hand and placed it on top of hers.

"Draw eight, mate" 

Clarke crinkled her nose at his attempt at a joke and begrudgingly drew her eight cards.  
"I have always sucked at this game" 

"You win some, you lose some. We are tied 2-2 in our uno series, here"

"Really? Well, do you care to make a wager?"

Bellamy perked up at that. "What did you have in mind"

Clarke shook her head and pointed at him, "Don't get too excited. The winner of this game can choose the next movie we watch."

Bellamy did feel slightly disappointed. He was hoping for something a little more rewarding, but agreed to it nonetheless. 

This game dragged on. Their hands each filled up with cards three more times before Bellamy had finally said the word "uno".   
Clarke changed the color to try to save herself but that turned out to be exactly what was left in his hand.

"Aw, crap. I should have included, no documentaries in the terms"

"I wouldn't do that to you on vacation, Clarke." She was only relieved for a second then saw his mischevious look. "I was think a scary movie, you're favorite, paranormal activity perhaps."

Bellamy was very amused as Clarke cringed at the thought.   
She was terrified of almost all horror movies in existence.   
She would happily admit to being a big chicken if it could get her out of watching a scary movie. But a bet was a bet. 

"Fair is fair. I didn't know you could be so mean Bellamy."

"No, not mean, I just want to help broaden your horizons."

"Oh, so kind then. I'm gonna make some popcorn. You get the damn movie loaded so we can get this over with."

Bellamy got up to shut all of the blinds and curtains. He turned off any lights he could see and started hooking up his laptop to the big screen TV.

Clarke walked in to the darkness with her popcorn. "Really Bellamy. Did you need to turn off all the lights?"

"Yes, Clarke, you have to when you watch a scary movie. I wouldn't expect you to know that."

They both sat down on the couch. Bellamy took a deep breath as Clarke rested right up against his side, already seeming nervous.   
Clarke noticed his surprise at her proximity.

"I don't want to hear it Bellamy. If you want me to watch a horror movie, then don't act surprised when I grab on to you, or possibly crawl in your lap."

He knew she was probably joking at that last part, but he still felt his blood rush downward in his body.   
Maybe picking a scary movie was a much better idea than he could have imagined.

"Pass me the popcorn you big baby, " He taunted her playfully and pressed play.  
\-------

 

At the beach, they all got separated for bit. Murphy had taken a seat at the bar as he became acquainted with the bartender, ordering drink after drink and droning on about complicated women. 

Raven wanted to sober up, so she could finally think straight. The best way she knew how was to take a run.   
She ran barefoot down the beach sweating the alcohol out of her system. And hopefully Murphy too.

Octavia and Lincoln were down the beach planted in the sand with their fingers intertwined. Octavia was appreciating the cool breeze against her slick, sweaty skin. They looked out over the ocean watching the sky begin to grow dark.

"I wish we could spend every day like this" 

"Me too, Octavia, I hate thinking about me having to go back to reality. I wish this was it."

Octavia looked down at the sand, suddenly scared at the idea of eventually having to part from Lincoln. This was a conversation they both steered clear of. 

"When does reality have to set back in for you?" 

Lincoln jerked his head in her direction.   
"You know, we don't have to think about this right now. We aren't even half way through the summer." Lincoln stroked her fingers with his thumb.

"So you have until when? The end of August?" Octavia clearly wanted to discuss this now.

"August 20th, I fly home." 

Octavia couldn't help but do the mental math calculating 60 days they had remaining together. It wasn't enough. No where close. And she knew each day that passed, her affection for Lincoln was only going to grow. She thought back to the first day when they had met and never imagined it all playing out like this. A summer fling was all she was after, and here she had found Mr. Right in the wrong place.

Lincoln starred out at the ocean waiting for whatever Octavia would say next. He was scared that she would want to stop it all now. He really couldn't bare that thought.

"I don't think I ever asked where you lived anyway." 

It dawned on him that she was right. All of their deep talks about their pasts and futures and that question had never been brought up. 

"Funny, you're right. I live in Athens, Georgia. Have you ever heard of it?"

When Lincoln looked at Octavia, she looked like she was choking on air, frozen solid, with unreadable eyes.   
He shook her, seriously scared that she was having a stroke.

"Octavia....O...what's wrong?

"You live...right where...me too....I am only....not very far..."

He was trying to understand, he really was. Her sentences were choppy and disoriented. Was she really having a stroke?

"Octavia, please, take a deep breath. I can't understand you." Lincoln gripped her arms tight.

Octavia snapped out of her trance and Lincoln got chills when a giant smile grew on her face.

"Yes, I have heard of it because I stay an hour away just outside of Atlanta. In Lilburn, Georgia."

Lincoln's jaw dropped and he sputtered for a moment just as Octavia had. What the hell were the odds of that? His heart sped up out of shock and excitement. They didn't have to have any talks about summer's end, or say any goodbyes. They could leave together, they could stay together. 

Lincoln jumped up to his feet pulling Octavia with him. He spun her around, holding her crushingly tight to his chest.   
She laughed out loud filling the ocean air with her happiness. 

"I knew it Octavia, from the moment I met you, I knew you were special. The way you make me feel...I've never felt this before. I love you."

Lincoln placed Octavia back on the ground holding her in his arms. She faced him and stood entranced by the look in his deep, brown eyes.

"I know we happened so fast, but I feel it too Lincoln. I love you."

At these words Lincoln spun her around and rocked with her against his body. They swayed in the ocean breeze, dancing without any music.   
They really didn't need it, they already had a reason to dance.

"Come home with me tonight" Lincoln whispered in her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Lincoln dipped her low, stealing a kiss before they danced on with the waves.

\-------

They were an hour into the movie when the scary shit really started happening. Clarke was still pressed against Bellamy looking sideways at the screen like it impossible for her to look straight at it. The movie caused her to jump, and she locked her hands around Bellamy's right arm and held on for dear life. 

Bellamy chuckled at her, "You okay there?"

Clarke only hummed in response, unwilling to loose her focus on bracing herself for what was next. 

Bellamy smiled and turned his attention back to the screen. He was enjoying this a little too much. He would smile every time he heard her suck in air at a part that surprised her. Or, nudge her with his arm whenever she covered her eyes from the screen, telling her it was cheating. He was so comfortable feeling her weight nestled against him, he couldn't help but thinking this was his best idea ever.

When the woman on screen became possessed, Clarke seemed to be at her breaking point. She was now squatting on the couch instead of sitting, practically ready for something to jump out of the screen at her.

"Clarke, sit down"

"Easy for you to say, shhhh, watch the movie"

Bellamy shook his head and laughed. 

Just as Clarke went to sit back down, their front door flew open causing Clarke to scream. 

This caused her to tumble straight off the couch and land on the floor on her butt. 

Bellamy started laughing hysterically.   
"Karma is a bitch, huh?"   
Referring to this morning when she had laughed at his less than graceful stumble out of bed.

Clarke glared at Bellamy, then turned her attention to Raven who was sweating profusely and staring at them like they were on drugs.

"Raven, you scared the shit out of me. Your timing is impeccable. Bellamy won a bet we made and forced me to watch Paranormal Activity, can you believe him? This lady on here..." She grew silent for a moment, worried by the passive look on Raven's face, "Rey, is everything okay?"

Raven visibly snapped out of her reverie, shaking her head and planting a smile on her face. "Yes, just exhausted from that run"

"Where is Murphy, and everyone else?" 

"I'm not sure. We all partied at the concert, but then I wanted to go for a run, so I took off. Last I saw, they were all still there. Except Jasper, I haven't seen him since yesterday"

"I wouldn't be too concerned, you know him." Bellamy chimed in.

"Oh, Clarke, you'll never guess who I ran into on my run."

"You're right, I won't" Clarke felt she was witty and glanced at Bellamy expecting at least a chuckle. But his eyes were on Raven, waiting.

"Wick and Roan. And I was able to assure them that we were indeed single."

"Oh" was all that Clarke responded with.

"Roan seemed very happy about this. They want to take us out tomorrow night."

Clarke took a deep breathe. How was she going to convince Raven to back off about this?   
Clarke turned to Bellamy for some help perhaps, but he seemed very interested in the movie again, no longer paying attention to their conversation.

"Look, Raven-"

"Clarke, please before you say no, like I know you want to, can you just do this for me? Wick is really cute and I haven't met any good guys since I got here. It is just one date. I promise I won't push it after this."

Dammit. Raven knew how to win her over. Clarke hated letting her friends down. She looked to Bellamy again who jerked his head back to the screen when she caught him watching her.

"For you Raven, I will. Roan better not be a douche or I reserve the right to leave early."

"Deal!" Raven ran over to hug Clarke and thank her repeatedly.

"You need a shower!" Clarke laughed wiping the sweat off her body that Raven left on her.

Raven ran off, clearly cheered up. 

"Bell, can you believe this girl?"   
She turned to see that she was talking to nobody. 

He had slipped away outside on the balcony. He had turned off the movie, which Clarke was thankful for. But, she was sad that their lazy day was apparently over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every couple has their own storyline going on.  
> Who is your favorite?
> 
> Also, sorry that Jasper isn't getting much attention in this fic, but I could never really relate to his character on the 100 and so he is more of just a filler. 
> 
> I mostly know where this story is going, but sometimes things just happen as I am writing them. Hope you are enjoying regardless! Comment with feedback :))


	6. New Begininngs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things rarely go as planned, but this time it's a good thing.  
> Things are looking up for Murphy and Bellamy!

Octavia woke up sweating. Lincoln was still naked and wrapped around her. He was almost crushing her, but she couldn't seem to mind it. Octavia was not a virgin before Lincoln, but last night had truly felt like her first time. She thought back to the way he had slowly peeled off her clothes, kissing every inch of her body. She shivered remembering the way his fingers storked through her hair as she rode on top of him. His eyes barely left hers, leaving her feeling naked in more than one way. God, was that hands down the best sex of her life. He was so tender, so loving, yet knew how to give her everything she wanted and more. Octavia could feel herself pulsing between her legs just at the memories.  
She moved her hand down her naked body just wanting to give herself some relief. Lincoln stirred from his sleep, and she peered back at him trying not to look guilty.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning to you. Sleep good?" 

"Only the best sleep of my life." Lincoln purred as she stroked his beard with her fingers

He leaned over and slowly kissed down her neck. His beard tickled against her causing her nipples to perk. Lincoln made this way down to them to kiss them each appreciatevly.  
Octavia was already turned on before he woke, now her skin was practically humming against his touch.

"Lincoln" she said as a whimper

"Yes my love?" 

"I'm so wet for you."

Lincoln looked to her eyes, giving her a naughty smile. He hovered over her and slowly crawled down until his face has between her knees. He didn't take his eyes of hers. Octavia's breathing was ragged and her legs were shaking. Lincoln pushed her knees up and spread them apart in one motion. He gave her a soft peck directly on her clit. Her eyes rolled back as he kept kissing her bringing his tongue out to greet her lips. 

He took his time on her. He loved to see her pleasure. When Octavia's thigs began to tremble, Lincoln took her clit in his mouth and sucked. Her whole body raptured and her liquid poured out for him. Lincoln starred up at her eyes, as he licked her clean. Octavia was exhausted from the orgasm, but she was even more turned on by it. She slid up on the bed and hopped off. Lincoln eyed her carefully as she turned him on his back. It was his turn and she always gave as good as she got.  
\------

 

Bellamy hadn't slept well last night. He felt silly for the way he had acted. Him and Clarke had shared, quite literally, a perfect day together. Then he blew it, over stupid jealousy. He ended up sleeping on the couch when he got back from a late night work-out. He was now sitting on the balcony knowing that Raven and Clarke were getting ready for their date. Apparently, Raven had suggested taking a boat out for the afternoon. He knew he didn't need to be jealous because Clarke was clearly dreading this and simply being a good friend. But, he just had a bad feeling in his gut that Clarke could actually end up liking this dude. But, Bellamy knew he hadn't shared his feelings with her, so he didn't have any ground to stand on. He was planning to go to the beach and spend the day relaxing in the sun, and avoiding thinking of Clarke at all costs.

The balcony door slid open, yanking him out of his thoughts.

It was Clarke and she silently took a seat next to him letting out a deep sigh as she sat down.

"Everything okay?"

"Is there something wrong with me?" Clarke asked while she starred out at the beach

Bellamy couldn't hold back his chuckle, "You are going to have to be more specific."

Clarke gave Bellamy a halfhearted glare.   
"I should be excited to go out on a date. Especially my first one in...well, a long time, but instead of happily getting ready, I am thinking of every possible excuse to get out of this. I'm pathetic."

Bellamy understood this, so much. The thought of a date with a stranger made him cringe. Perhaps there was something wrong with him too.

"No, Clarke. You are not pathetic. I've been getting the same shit from Murphy. The dating game used to be fun when I just wanted to have fun, but that stuff grows old. It makes sense that Raven wants to live a little, after how long she was with Finn."

Clarke visibly flinched at his name. She felt the chill bumps rise on her arms. Bellamy watched curiously, waiting for her to say something. 

"You are so right. I am being selfish. I have to do this for Raven. I can make conversation for a few hours, I used to be really good at it."

"I remember the parade of men." Bellamy teased her, but in his head he prayed for those days to never return.

"Not even!" She cried out slapping his arm "You must be thinking of yourself, you womanizer." 

He had to laugh at that. It was very true. It was...

"It's almost embarrassing to remember how much of a player I was. I had no regard for how any of those women felt, and I liked it."   
He was shaking his head at the thought of himself.

"Who would have thought, we'd be sitting here now, ashamed of those young, reckless people?"

"I'm happy to have his memories, it helps to remind me what I want now."

Clarke turns to look in Bellamy's eyes. He feels like she is looking into him, trying to see deep in his mind. He is scared what she might see, but can't help but want her to. He wants her to see that he has changed, that he could be committed, that he is trustworthy.

"You can have what you want Bellamy. You're the kind of guy who deserves it."

His heart picks up pace while she still stares at him. He could tell her now, tell her the truth, and maybe he could have what he wanted.   
And right on cue, the balcony door slides open again. The moment is gone. He feels the heat between them seep away. 

Raven steps out and the reality sets back in.

"I wasn't hiding Rey, I swear, I'm almost ready."

"Don't bother" Clarke notices that Raven's eyes are sad

"What's wrong?" Clarke stood up now, grabbing ahold of Raven who pulled back the instant Clarke touched her. "Raven?"

"We aren't going. Wick text me with some bullshit excuse that he can't go on the date today."

Clarke tried so hard not to look relieved. But that didn't stop her from feeling it.

"He's busy? He wants to reschedule?" Clarke was trying to understand.

"No Clarke. He is blowing me off, he's not interested. So screw him." 

Obviously Raven was upset about this, but that really wasn't in her nature. There was something more going on that she didn't want to say in front of Bellamy.

"Come here." Clarke took Raven's hand and dragged her into Raven's bedroom. Raven stood there with her arms crossed. She was guarded. "What is really going on?"

"Harper called me."

Clarke was already confused as to where this was going. She just watched Raven waiting for her to continue.

"Apparently, she has been getting calls from a unknown number for a week now. She finally answered one day to tell them to fuck off, and it was Finn on the other end."

Clarke flinched. Again. "Seems that no matter how you try to block him, he seeps through the cracks. What did he want from Harper?"

In that moment, Raven stiffened. The look on her face was a mix between hurt, anger, and resolve to be strong. 

"He wanted to know how to get in touch with...you."

Clarke could feel the bile rising in her throat. She wasn't sure what to say. Finn was an absolutely horrible person. Clarke knew she wasn't to blame for what he did, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She just shook her head back and forth.

"Harper didn't tell him anything though and now she has blocked his number too. This douche bag is relentless."

Clarke's mind was swarming with so many thoughts. All she wanted was to leave it in the past and erase it from her memory, but she knew that wasn't how it worked. Raven reached out to Clarke and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Raven" Clarke mumbled into her shoulder

"You know you have nothing to be sorry for. You know I love you. We will get through this." Raven reassured her.

 

\------------  
Raven had switched into her workout clothes. Whenever life stressed her out or got her down, she only had one solution: sweat it off. She was lacing up her sneakers on the couch when Murphy came out of his room. Her head jerked up to Murphy who was also dressed in his gym clothes. Raven didn't even think he was home.

"Care for some company?" Murphy slowly stepped out of his dark room towards Raven.

"I thought you'd still be hungover at some girls house" 

Murphy chose to let that comment go. "Were you going to the gym or for a run?" 

"Does it make a difference?" 

"I guess not." Murphy shrugged his shoulders. He desperately wanted Raven to actually look at him. She was the coldest woman he knew, on a good day.

"I was going to run down to the boardwalk and have some lunch."

"Alone?" 

Raven jumped to her feet and started stretching. "That was the plan."

"Can I join you?" 

"Sure" Raven finished up her stretching and trotted toward the front door. Murphy stood still for a moment taking her in.

"Are you ready or do I have to wait on you too?"

Murphy couldn't help but laugh. She was such a challenge, in so many ways. It may have pushed most guys away, but it drew Murphy in. He could handle a challenge. Murphy chased after her.

\-----

Clarke was sunbathing by the pool, Raven and Murphy had went for their workout, and Jasper was still with Maya.  
Bellamy had made a pizza for lunch and called Octavia out of her room to join him. He set up on the balcony and they were enjoying their lunch in the sun, watching the lively beach below them.

"I guess you had a good night, O? You seem really happy."

Visions of her and Lincoln last night did flash in her mind, but she knew that wasn't the only reason last night was great.  
"Guess what?"

"I have no idea, O. What?" 

"Lincoln lives in Athens"

"No fucking way." Bellamy began coughing uncontrollably having choked on his pizza after her last comment. What a small world. "You just now found this out?"

"Yes, well we hadn't really been wanting to talk about it. Just kinda taking every day for what it is and enjoying it. And last night we stumbled upon the fact that we don't even live an hour apart."

"That's crazy, but awesome. I am happy for you two. I didn't really want to see you leaving here with a broken heart."

"Thanks, Bell. Thank you for being so accepting of him. I never knew you really could be a cool older brother."

Bellamy scoffed at her. "He's a decent guy. Doesn't mean I won't kick his ass if I need to."

"I wouldn't want it any other way" Octavia patted his hand "And what about you?"

Bellamy looked momentarily stunned at the change of topic.   
"What about me?"

"I expected to see girls coming and going from this condo. Between you and Murphy, I really thought it would be a regular thing. There hasn't been one Bellamy." She said that last part very slowly to emphasize.

"No need to rub it in, O, geez."

"Oh, shut up Bell, don't act for a second like you are upset about it. You are a catch and if you wanted there to be girls in here, then there would be."

"What are you trying to say? I'm just enjoying my vacation. I haven't met any girls that have caught my eye."

"Strange considering we visit a literal sea of women almost everyday. And don't pretend you don't get invites and phone numbers."

"Enough. If you have something to say, just fucking say it."

Octavia looked at her brother sympathetically. He already knew what she was going to say because he knew what he felt. But, maybe he needed to hear it out loud.

"You have feelings for Clarke, that's why you don't want anyone else."

Bellamy sighed deeply as if he was really taking in her words. He ducked his head toward the ground. He initially thought to deny it and shut her down, but he really didn't have it in him. It was becoming more difficult to hide his feelings, more difficult to lie to himself. So instead, he wanted to seek her advice.

"I'm in a tough spot, O. We've been friends for so long, and that may be how she wants to leave it. If I take this risk, there's a lot at stake, a lot I could mess up. Especially while we are all living in a house together."

"I totally understand, Bell, but you know what?"

Bellamy turned to her so she would finish.  
"I think she feels the same as you."

This may just be what Octavia thought, but it still didn't stop Bellamy's heart from pounding. His sister was pretty intuitive when it came to this stuff. She had called him out, after all.

"I think she is afraid to make the first move. Raven and I may have told her on our girls day that she was blind not to see that you liked her."

"O!"

"But you know what Bellamy, she was genuinely blind to it. She looked shocked and disbelieving, but hopeful. She is scared too. You have to tell her how you feel...if this is what you really want. Not just to mess around with her."

"Really? You think you have to tell me that? You think these feelings came out of no where? I've been aware for quite some time."

Octavia couldn't help but smile at her brother. He had never been one for serious relationships and lord knows he has had his fun. But now, he must really have it bad to be talking like this. He must love her. Octavia had always thought Clarke would be a good fit for the brother: smart, witty, independent, and kind. This summer might be the one to change it all.

"I know, Bell. Clarke would be lucky to have you."

"You have it backward."

They finished eating their pizza as they let the beach distract them. They sat quietly enjoying their lunch. Bellamy was secretly racking his brain for the best way to tell Clarke how he felt. 

\-------

 

"Damn girl, what has gotten into you today?" Murphy breathed out as he finally caught up to Raven. 

She had reached the boardwalk and waited almost five minutes for him to reach her. They were usually pretty equal when it came to endurance and speed but today she blew him out of the water.

"I run faster and better when I have things on my mind." Raven started walking down the boardwalk steadying her breathing and searching their restaurant choices. "Seafood sounds amazing, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'm down." Murphy followed behind Raven wondering in his mind what could be going on in her read to make her run like that. 

They sat out on the porch so they could enjoy a view of the ocean while they dined. The waitress came quick, both of them ordered water seeing as how they had just ran over five miles. Raven placed her order for crab legs and Murphy had doubled that order. 

"Should we have a drink? Some kind of fruity cocktail maybe?" Murphy suggested.   
He was admittedly nervous for some reason. He and Raven rarely got time alone, unless it involved sex. He wasn't complaining, but yes, he was a little nervous.

"After yesterday, I think I am sticking to water."

Murphy laughed remembering all too well how his night had ended with him throwing up and passing out in bed.  
Murphy decided to push conversation about their workouts since this seemed to be something they could easily talk about. This kept them occupied until the food arrived and they were busy cracking open their crab legs. They had been giving bibs to wear for the splashing. Raven had opted out of hers but Murphy hooked his around his neck. He looked up to Raven to find her staring with an amused smile.

"Yes?" Murphy asked

"Don't you look cute in your little bib." Raven was laughing now

"Why thank you" Murphy responded as he put his hands on his hips really embracing the bib. He turned his head all around, showing himself off proudly to everyone around them.Laughter poured out of Raven and filled the air. 

"I like that sound." Murphy said before he realized it.

Raven actually looked bashful for probably the first time ever in her life. Murphy took great pride in that fact.

"Ah!" Raven chirped "You are flicking crab juices on me!" Raven playfully pretended to dodge them as Murphy continued cracking open the legs and sucking out the meat.

"You know I could get you one of these." Murphy pointed to his bib, "Doesn't just look good, it is good protection too."

Raven laughed again, shaking her head at Murphy's offer.  
"I don't think I could pull it off as good as you." 

"Oh, I doubt that, but suit yourself."

They continued working their way through their food, flinching if one of them got him with crab juice. They were both smiling and making conversation. Who would have thought Raven and Murphy could enjoy a casual lunch just the two of them?

Murphy reached up and took his bib off, using it to wipe his face. "I'm throwing in the bib." 

"You did good, big boy." Raven teased causing Murphy to laugh.

When the bill came, Murphy practically snatched it from the waitress and gave his card immediately. Raven raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't try to stop him.

"Thanks, Murphy. You didn't have to." 

"I know, I wanted to." He gave her a playful smirk.

They rose and made their way out of the restaurant together. Murphy was following closely behind her, admittedly checking her out. He almost crashed into her when she came to an abrupt stop right outside the restaurant.

He looked up at her and noticed her eyes were glued to something across the boardwalk. Murphy followed her line of sight to a couple holding hands. Murphy was confused for only a moment. He recognized the guy, it was Wick. He had cancelled on Raven today...for that girl? Murphy examined her clearly seeing she was a giant downgrade from Raven.   
Raven hung her head, embarrassed. Murphy was still watching him and saw when his eyes scanned the boardwalk and found Raven. Shock flashed across his face as he realized he had been caught. Murphy really doubted that he cared enough to come say anything to Raven, and he really didn't want him to.

Out of impluse, Murphy grabbed Raven into his arms, wrapping her up in his embrace and kissed her hard. She kissed him back making his whole body tingle.   
When they finally pulled away from their kiss, Murphy looked up to find Wick and his mystery girl had disappeared down the boardwalk. 

Murphy was still holding Raven as she looked up into his eyes, "Murphy, you didn't have to do that."

He answered her with a smile brighter than he sun overhead, "I wanted to."

\---------

Bellamy opened the gate to the pool, looking over at Clarke who was laying out, golden in the sun. His eyes traced down her body as he neared her. She was almost alone at the pool, which had to be the only reason she wasn't being hit on. She was glorious with all her curves glistening with sweat. His eyes rested on her chest as she breathed in and out, like he was being hypnotized.  
He reached her and stood tall above her, shirtless.

"Hey, you are blocking my sun." She spoke out loud with her eyes still closed. 

Bellamy smiled down at her waiting patiently for her to look at him.  
Her eyes finally peeled open and landed on Bellamy's torso. He heard her suck in air, probably out of surprise. He watched her eyes move up the length of him. She moved slowly though, and ended in his eyes. 

"Bellamy" She just about whispered it like she didn't have a breath.

The way she spoke his name, had his heart hammering in his chest. It did things to him.   
"Hey Clarke, I came to swim with you."

Bellamy remained above her but she had closed her eyes once again. 

"Go ahead, I am trying for a tan here."

"You should take a break and cool off in the pool."

"Nah. We can't all look caramel naturally, Bellamy!" Her words came across accusingly like he could help his ethnicity. 

He stepped away for a moment like he was giving up and going for a swim.   
But, he came back on the other side of her and scooped her off of her chair.   
He was holding Clarke in his arms and carrying her toward the pool.

"BELLAMY! Don't you dare!" Clarke scrambled to get out of his arms but failed. 

As they neared the edge of the pool, her arms clung to his chest, bracing for what came next. 

Bellamy jumped into the pool with Clarke in his arms. She swam to the surface searching for the man who had just dunked her unwillingly into the water. She found him and swam toward him with vengeance in her eyes. 

He was smiling from ear to ear as he moved around the pool to dodge her. "I just wanted to swim, princess. You could have come willingly." He teased

"You think you're funny. Wait until I get my hands on you." Clarke was trying to look mad, but she couldn't help the little laughs of joy that were escaping her lips as she chased after this giant man. She wasn't even sure what she would do once she got a hold of him. 

Bellamy dove underwater in an attempt to get away. Clarke was ready to outsmart him so she sank underwater too instead of chasing after him, she hid near the edge of the pool. He wiped away the water from his eyes and found that Clarke wasn't there. He spun around viciously searching for her. 

His heart stopped when a pair of hands flew around his neck from behind. She had climbed on his back and grabbed a hold tightly.

"Got you" Clarke laughed out loud. She couldn't do much more than hang on. She wanted to dunk him but he was too tall for that.

"So you thought" Bellamy twisted his body around in a flash, now holding her to his chest. Her arms were still hanging onto his shoulders, but she was still trying to push him backward into the water. "Just give up." He laughed at her feeble attempts.

Bellamy was so focused on keeping his balance that he hadn't noticed that Clarke's hands were now locked in his hair. 

In an instant, she dove forward and captured his mouth.   
She kissed him firmly, but before Bellamy could really register what was happening, she had pulled back. 

Now they stood there. Bellamy's arms wrapped around Clarke. Her wrists resting on his shoulders as her hands moved through his curls. His breathing was heavy, as was hers. Clarke searched his eyes, wondering if she had made a mistake. Bellamy was so stunned that he couldn't remember if had imagined it or not. 

"I'm sorry, Bell, I just-"

Reality set in at her words. He could not let her apologize for kissing him, no. 

Bellamy leaned in this time, resting his big hand on her dainty cheek. He pulled her close again and kissed her with all the passion that he had held back for so long. He started with slow, short kisses, feeling out the softness of her lips. Then, he pushed in and latched on to her mouth with fire. He held on to her, breathing her in. As her legs wrapped around him, he felt an arousal start to grow. He responded by moving his tongue her mouth so he could really taste her. His imagination didn't do her justice.   
They sifted through the water, swimming in each other. 

Clarke was the first to pull back. Bellamy set her down so she could collect herself. He steadied her with his hand when she swayed. Bellamy knew exactly how she felt, that was surely intense. 

"Well" was all that Clarke said though her face really said it all. 

"I know" Bellamy responded. 

That was hands down the best kiss of his life and he hoped that it meant the same to Clarke as it did for him. He was going to want more, for sure.  
Neither one of them really said anything. There was a feeling in the air between them that did all the talking for them. They swam in the water, coming up for air to find a smile always awaiting them. They were both happy, really, really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, these characters get to take on different dynamics with each other. This chapter is the turning point of the story, I believe. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I would love to hear from you :)


	7. Coupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet chapter for Bellarke and Murven!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff and smut

The girls cooked dinner for everyone that night. Clarke made homemade lasagna that was her specialty. They whipped up an italian salad to match and cooked some garlic toast. Jasper finally made it back to the condo after hiding away with Maya for a bit. He was very infatuated with her which was weird to witness from Jasper.   
Their shared dinner was perfect with laughter filling the air in between bites. 

Clarke and Bellamy sat next to each other and hopefully weren't going for subtle because they failed. Their feet twisted together under the table like they couldn't stop touching each other for even a moment. When their eyes met every so often, their lips would twist into a soft smile. This was the beginning, where they got to hold on to their precious secret. They got to share these intimate touches knowing that only they knew what they meant.

Murphy and Raven also sat side by side, which wasn't abnormal. But they had went the whole meal without an insult, arguement, or sly remark, and that was weird.   
The whole group, gathered for a meal, sharing stories of what the summer had brought them. Since the girls cooked, the guys agreed to clean. This was the first real time that the house had felt like a unit. This summer vacation was drawing them all closer, in more ways than one.

It was nearly two in the morning when everyone had settled in their beds. Murphy was happy to have Jasper back, but now he had to share his bed once again. Raven and Octavia were sound asleep comfortably. Clarke and Bellamy were the last to turn in.

Clarke got up from the couch making her way to their room.   
She looked behind her expecting Bellamy to be following, but found him disassembling the couch.  
"What are you doing?"

Bellamy looked up at her question, "Going to sleep, I'm exhausted."

She tilted her head giving him a knowing look, "Your bed is in here."   
She nodded to the room behind her.

Bellamy struggled for the right words before he spoke.

"I can sleep out here tonight. I don't want you to think I'm expecting anything."

"You've been sleeping in my bed, Bellamy, I told you, I like you there."

"Clarke, I want to do this right, you and me. I know we have been sleeping together, but that was before..."   
He trailed off as thoughts of her lips against his came flooding in his mind.

"Before that amazing kiss?" Clarke asked boldly.

"Yes"

Bellamy smiled up at her, and her answering smile was enough to drive him crazy.   
He crossed the living room in one step. He held her tightly in his arms, practically crushing her, as he kissed her.   
She could immediately tell that he had been waiting for this.   
His hands traveled done her spine, pulling her against him when he reached her lower back. The way he held her forced a moan out of her mouth. The kiss deepened as their heads turned to get a better angle. He pulled back to catch his breath, resting his forehead against hers, with a stupid smile plastered to his face. 

"You are really good at that." Clarke says with barely any breath in her lungs.

"You haven't seen anything yet." 

She isn't sure if he's teasing or not, but she starts to tingle between her legs at his words.   
She thinks of what Bellamy could do to her, and from her head to her toes, she heats up.

"You sure you don't want to come to our bed?"   
She bats her eyelashes at him, tempting him, and it is impossible for him to resist. 

Instead of giving her an answer, he slowly pushes her backward toward the bedroom, moving slowly, taking one step at a time.   
He doesn't let his gaze disconnect from hers. When he shuts the bedroom door behind them, Clarke's pussy immediately begins to throb with anticipation.

"Clarke"   
The desire in his voice, amps her heart rate.

She responds to him with a 'hmm' because she can't find her voice

"Are you sure this is what you want? We can wait."

The thought of not having all of Bellamy tonight almost makes her angry.   
"I'm sure. I've waited long enough."

"You really have no idea" Bellamy says those words as he pushes her back onto the bed and hovers over her. 

He sees her looking up at him. He can see how much she craves him, and this makes him feel so powerful.   
He bends down and presses a wet kiss against her neck.   
As he pulls back, he takes her shirt up with him. She raises her arms over her head, so he can easily slide it off. 

She isn't wearing a bra, which Bellamy had thought he noticed earlier. And now, he gapes at her beautiful, round breasts as she lies there waiting for him. 

"Kiss me, Bellamy..." she rubs slowly against her nipples, "here."

As Bellamy leans down and kisses her nipples, giving them each very special attention, he feels that his cock is fully hardened in his pants.  
Clarke feels it too, as she reaches down with her hand and rubs against his hard on.  
Bellamy immediately responds to her touch, bucking against her and giving a growl of approval.

Clarke pushes him to stand up, as she helps him remove his pants and boxer briefs. Her eyes grow large as she sits on the bed even with his arousal.   
He gasps out as she slowly leans forward and licks his tip. She giggles in satisfaction, and returns to him taking all of him in her mouth.   
His eyes roll when he touches the back of her throat.

After her mouth strokes him a few more times, he pushes her back on the bed. If she continued, he would be sure to orgasm in her mouth.

He crawls up to her, removing what is left of her clothes.   
He lays kisses on her thighs, enjoying as she twitches below each one.   
Finally, his kisses reach her sweet spot and the pleasure is so great she has to cover her mouth to keep quiet. But Bellamy knows she is liking it by the liquid that is now dripping from her pussy. 

"Bellamy" Clarke lets out a needy whisper

"Clarke, I want you so bad, I've waited so long..." Bellamy too cannot contain his lust for her any longer

"You can have me....take me..."

With that, Bellamy positions his cock to her entrance and slowly pushes in. She is so hot and tight, better than anything he had ever imagined.   
He grunts as he pulls back and trusts into her again. He is gentle, but deep. 

Clarke is almost dead silent, taking in all of the sensations. Bellamy is larger than she pictured and she takes in some pain with the immense pleasure.   
Her fingers press into his back as she clings to him, letting him fill her up. His strokes grow faster and harder as his hunger for her deepens. She moves her hands to his chest and slowly down his abs like she can't believe he is hers to touch. 

"So beautiful..." She moans out softly as her hands skim down his back and grab a handful of his ass. She marvels at how much his body is turning her on. 

She is meeting his every thrust as he pumps wildly in her. Bellamy knows he won't last much longer for Clarke though he wishes he could. Her breast are bouncing beneath him and he is so overwhelmed by finally making love to Clarke that he knows stamina won't be on his side this time. 

Just after this thought, he feels Clarke shutter beneath him. She quietly comes whispering nothing but his name in his ear. That word alone was his undoing. 

"Clarke, I'm gonna come" He gives her a warning so she can make the call.   
But, saying it out loud, her name, has his whole body vibrating in anticipation of his orgasm. 

"Come in me. Please." Clarke has been on the pill for years now and nothing sounds better than Bellamy burying himself in her and letting it all loose.   
And that's exactly what he does.

He rolls over pulling her into his chest. He takes deep breaths trying to steady his heart beat so she can lie comfortable against him. He turns slightly on his side so his gaze can rest on her glorious body. He traces his fingers all along her skin, watching as goosebumps rise, taking in what he had just experienced. 

"Bell"

"Hmmm" 

"That was perfect" She sighs into his chest hiding her face

"Of all the times I imagined that, I never dreamed..." He stopped for a moment unable to find the right words to convey his joy , "you are perfect."

"We are perfect for each other, then"

Bellamy pulled her in and kissed her, just because he could. They didn't talk much more, they didn't really need to. They were both finally right where they wanted to be.   
\-------

Clarke woke up at her usual time even though she hadn't been asleep long. When she woke she was still naked and very cold. She looked over Bellamy who was sound asleep peacefully, and smiled at him. Images from last night flashed through her head, and she was so happy with how their first time turned out.   
She tiptoed around the room looking for something to slip on and came across one of Bellamy's t-shirts. She slipped it on even though it swallowed her whole. Clarke knew nobody else would be awake at this hour, so she'd make some coffee and get ready for the day.

Clarke pulled open her bedroom door and took two steps into the den before she felt another presence in the room.   
She was not the only one awake, after all. Octavia and Raven were up. She turned to them as they sat on the couch sipping coffee.   
In Clarke's mind she kept thinking 'act natural, act natural', but it was too late for that. 

Raven and Octavia looked at her with the most knowing and accusing eyes she had ever seen. She watched as two giant smiles grew in front of her. Clarke was red. Clarke wanted to be dead.

"I knew it!" Octavia called out, too loud for what time it was.

"Shh, O, look we just-" Clarke was going to attempt to justify why she was wearing Bellamy's clothes and possibly lie about what happened in their room last night.   
But, who was she kidding? These were her two best friends, there was no lying to them.

"Don't even" Octavia interjected "You have that look on your face. That look like you were laid good and you're wearing my brothers shirt!"

Clarke scoffed at her. She just wanted to rewind time and never leave Bellamy's arms.

"About fucking time" Raven finally stopped gaping at her and spoke.

"Okay, okay I get it. But, please, this is new for us, so don't give us hell."   
Clarke gave her best pleading look but when they responded by laughing, she knew she was screwed.

"There's an us" Raven beamed at Octavia. They were enjoying this too much.

"Man, when we're right, we're right"   
Octavia said as if she were all-knowing and all-powerful. Octavia did help Clarke with the courage that she needed, but if anyone's to thank for making her fall, it would be Bellamy, of course.

Clarke was already out in the open in Bellamy's shirt so she continued on her mission to get coffee.   
Clarke made her way to the couch to sit with Raven and Octavia with coffee in hand when her bedroom door opened again. 

Bellamy poked his head out of the room. He was shirtless with nothing but the bed sheets wrapped around the lower half of his body. 

"Clarke" He called from the room softly.   
Oh man, this couldn't get any worse. 

When she didn't respond, he took a step out further into the living room and swiveled his head toward the couch. All three girls were watching him.

Clarke thought she had got it bad...

Octavia and Raven began clapping for him. 

Clarke was turning red and giving him an apologetic look. Bellamy decided it was best not to fight it and gave them a quick bow.

"Clarke"

When Clarke reached him, he took hold of her hand, practically yanking her into the room. They could here Raven and Octavia laughing.

"So the cat's out of the bag then." Bellamy whispered giving her small, reserved smile, as he tried to gauge how she felt about that.

"Guess so, but apparently they all predicted it anyway, hope it doesn't bother you."   
Clarke shrugged her shoulders and squeezed the hand that was still holding hers. 

"I was going to shout it from our balcony, so no I don't mind." Bellamy took her in his arms, hugging her tight. 

They both laughed. Clarke pushed Bellamy back on the bed. Next thing he knew, he had Clarke climbing on top of him with a mischevious smirk on her face. This was going to be an awesome day.  
\-----

"Well, I'm not trying to sit here and listen to those two love monkeys all day." Jasper motioned to Clarke and Bellamy's bedroom. 

"What did you have in mind?" Murphy agreed with Jasper, not at all because he was jealous of sex day his friend was getting.

"Beach, yeah?" 

Leaving Clarke and Bellamy behind, the rest of the group took to the beach.

They carried down the beach tent along with a cooler of the essentials.   
Octavia and Raven decided to be cliche and make a sand castle.   
Jasper and Murphy were chilling under the tent, drinking a beer, talking about whatever it is that guys talk about. 

Raven was faced toward them so she saw when two girls in barely there bikinis came up to them. They hadn't even been there an hour, seriously?

Jasper and Murphy turned their attention to the girls and Raven continued to watch carefully and subtly.

"Hey boys, mind if we get a beer?" The brunette spoke mostly toward Murphy.

"Sure, yeah, here." Murphy dipped into their cooler grabbing out two coronas.   
He flipped the tops off of both bottles and handed them to the girls with a casual smile.

"Thanks, "The brunette cooed," I'm Emori, this is Bree" She pointed to the blonde who was wiggling her fingers in Jasper's direction as a hello. 

Octavia and Raven were far enough away that they didn't appear to be with them, but they were in earshot.   
The way the brunette was practically rubbing against Murphy, gave her a twitch of anger that she tried to bury deep.

"We came over here because Emori wouldn't shut up about how hot you were. I made her come talk to you for my own sanity."   
Bree spoke for her friend, I guess it was part of their game they had worked out. Raven could barely watch these pathetic girls, but she couldn't turn away either. 

"It's true, I usually wouldn't come up to someone like this on the beach, but for you I had to make an exception." This brunette bitch was really trying.

Murphy and Jasper did exchange looks between each other, but Raven couldn't tell what they were thinking. Neither one of them had responded yet to the girls. She was pretty sure they wouldn't turn down two easy beach chicks, they weren't the picky type. 

"Would you be interested in coming out with us tonight? We know how to have a good time!" 

The blonde put out the offer to Jasper as the brunette smiled at Murphy.   
They both seemed pretty confident in themselves and their methods.

Jasper gave a nod to Murphy and he finally spoke, " We certainly are flattered, but I'm afraid we will have to pass on your offer."

The way their confident looks turned to shock was enough to make Raven bust out laughing.   
But, she didn't.   
She just watched as they turned without another word and walked away, clearly upset at the rejection. 

Before Raven had fully returned to her sand castle, Murphy caught her watching.   
Instead of jerking her head down, she just continued to look up at him. He slowly blinked a few times, not removing his eyes from hers.   
Raven saw how the corner of his lips, lifted slightly. She gave him a smile back, with teeth and all.   
He had done that for her, and she appreciated it. 

Octavia said something to Raven capturing her attention, but Murphy had captured something else...her trust.  
\------

 

Lincoln and Maya had come to the beach after a while.   
Lincoln and Octavia were cuddled up in the sand, not even attempting to keep their hands off each other.   
Maya and Jasper too appeared to be enjoying their honeymoon phase. 

Raven did love to see her friends happy, but with them coupled up, it left her and Murphy alone together.   
Yes, they had spent time alone, but with their friends watching, Raven felt like she had to be careful.

"Wanna throw the frisbee Reyes?" Murphy offered shaking her out of her thoughts. 

The others were still nearby, but they were surely wrapped up in each other. Plus, it was just a game.

"Hope you're ready, I'm awesome at this."

Murphy laughed out loud, "I really wouldn't expect anything less."   
He was very used to her competitive nature. He knew how to handle it, secretly he loved it.

They spread apart and he let the frisbee fly down the beach. Raven jumped up and caught it high above her head.

"Nice throw, Murphy." She taunted sarcastically. 

She threw it back almost perfectly and gave him a condesending smile.  
They continued this back and forth for a few minutes. Some of Murphy's throws were landing her in the ocean, just to catch it. But she was determined to catch them all, no matter how wild the throw. 

She was so determined that when he slung the frisbee, and it flew toward the water, she sprinted in that direction.   
She didn't see the giant hole that somebody must have dug earlier.   
One of her legs dropped into it and her whole body smacked against the side. She just laid there wincing in pain. 

Murphy ran over to her, pulling her up out of the hole. It took everything in him not to laugh; it was just one of those moments where someone getting hurt was funny.

Her head was tucked into her chest because she was probably both hurt and embarrassed. 

"Raven, look at me, are you okay?" He was exuding concern for her

"I missed that one," she whispered still refusing to pull her head up.

Murphy just shook his head at her, wondering if she had hit her head at all.  
"It was a bad throw."

Murphy didn't know how to react when she slowly looked up at him and she was hysterically laughing.   
Her face was turning red and her mouth wide open. Murphy had to remind her to breathe. 

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" Her laughing was not convincing him.

She nodded her head dramatically as she continued laughing uncontrollably. 

"There is something seriously wrong with you."

"Yeah, I know, Murphy, I like you after all."

She was still laughing but it was much calmer than her initial outburst. Murphy searched for her eyes with his eyebrows raised.   
Yes, he realized she was making a joke, at his expense, but in Raven's language, she had made a confession.   
This was the first he had heard of her liking him.   
Something like butterflies fluttered in his stomach while he struggled to come up with a smooth response.

"Oh my god, Raven, are you okay? Lincoln saw you drop into the hole." Octavia had run over to check in.   
She hovered over her and Murphy as they sat on the ground.   
Raven was practically in his lap, but made no attempt to move. 

Once again, Raven burst out laughing. She was speaking unintelligibly in between her hysterics, motioning around her as if she were retelling the story. 

Murphy just watched her realizing he was pretty crazy about this crazy girl.  
\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that little slice of summer romance  
> Next chapter has a twist!!


	8. People Surprise You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has a fun and exciting day, but not without some surprises

"Lincoln, where do you keep your flour?" Octavia bellowed across his apartment.

"In the cabinet above the fridge, " he called back as he made his way to the kitchen, "but why do you-"

He cut off when he walked in the kitchen to see Octavia in his kitchen making him breakfast in nothing but his button up shirt.   
When she reached her arm up to grab the flour, he just about melted to the floor.

"What are you trying to do to me?" He whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her. 

"Just making you some breakfast. Surely you're hungry after last night." 

Octavia's teasing drew a growl from him. "Yes, I am hungry."   
He scooped her little body up onto the counter. Her legs spread apart for him. 

There was no underwear for him to work around. He unbuttoned his shirt on her, revealing her perfect, tight body. She was sitting before him stark naked, and he became visibly happy. 

"Lincoln! What about the pancakes?" Octavia pleaded but as his tongue swirled around her nipples, she knew it was a pointless fight.

Lincoln took her in the kitchen, working from one counter top to the next. They were both slippery with sweat, clinging to each other. They reached their orgasms together whispering sweet nothings. Octavia thinks how she would love to spend every morning like this.

\-----

Everyone had their own busy plans for the day. Jasper had convince Clarke and Raven to go parasailing and Murphy had demanded a day with his best friend, Bellamy.  
Bellamy peeked out on to the balcony before Murphy was ready to leave. He saw that flowing blonde hair and smiled to himself. 

He creeped up behind Clarke and wrapped him arms gently around her shoulders. 

"Enjoying the view?" Bellamy said as he startled her with his presence

She turned to face him and found him shirtless and tan, looking perfect as always.

"I am now" She teased "You do this just to fluster me" 

She motions to his naked upper body that causes her mind to swirl and her thoughts to always grow dark.

"No, no, I wouldn't want to do that to you." He turns her forward and takes hold of her neck with his lips.   
Slowly he sucks his way down, leaning back when he reaches the end of her shoulder. Clarke had gone slack underneath him, leaning her head for him to easily access her. 

"You play dirty" She mutters with her eyes still shut

Bellamy laughs out loud and makes his way to the seat beside her. He takes hold of her hand as they watch the lively beach below them. He thinks back to just days ago when they sat on this very balcony as friends. Both of them clinging to the idea that they were alone in their feelings. Both of them afraid to take the step that would change and possibly ruin everything. And now, here they were, both incandescently happy. Each of them stealing glances and smiling uncontrollably. Bellamy knows Clarke was well worth the wait, but hates how much time he wasted being afraid, being without her. He knows what it feels like to hold her and knows what it taste like to kiss her, and he can't believe he was so foolish for so long. He has always loved Clarke, but he was undoubtedly in love with her. 

Murphy slides the door to the balcony open, "Put a shirt on Blake and let's go."

He quickly slams the door. Bellamy shakes his head in response but doesn't go to move yet. He wants a few more minutes with Clarke.

"Murphy!" Raven bellows from her bedroom.

Murphy isn't sure why she's screaming his name so he walks quickly her way, slightly worried.

"You rang?" He asks as she pokes his head in the door.   
He stops dead when he sees a naked Raven standing before him. He can't help but forget himself and forget where they are as he gawks at her.

"Come in, lock the door"

Like a scarecrow coming to life, he slowly obeys, making each movement carefully. Once he locks the door, he stands frozen. 

"Come here and touch me." Raven instructs him again.

Murphy creeps toward her, stopping when he is close enough to feel the warmth radiating off her body. He moves his hands to her hips, stroking slowly. 

"Move your hands lower, make me wet."

His eyes grow wide with surprise and desire. He already feels himself growing hard in his pants. But, he obliges, licking his fingers, and moving them against her slit. He drags his fingers along gently, making her shake. With his eyes locked to hers, he pushes his two fingers inside of her. Raven bites softly against his shoulder to hold back her whimper. He plays with her for a minute but she grows restless.

"Take your clothes off, for me"

He is enjoying the game she is playing. He pulls his shirt over his head, and then goes for his pants. She watches as he removes his boxers, letting his arousal spring free. His mouth hangs open as she wets her own hand, and moves forward to stroke him slowly. He thinks about what sweet torture the feeling is. He too is yearning to be in her, to feel her warmth, to feel the pressure against his dick.

"Lay me down on the bed, and fuck me."

This time he isn't careful with her instructions. Raven is thrown backward onto the bed and doesn't wait for long before he is on top of her with his tongue in her mouth. He pulls away and watches her face as he pushes himself into her. Her jaw drops as she gulps in air. He takes each one of her legs and throws them over his shoulders. Once he is positioned, he pushes in her again, this time he goes deep. She moans out, unable to stop it. Murphy smirks with triumph, as her whimpers urge him on faster.   
He drops her legs, so he can hover closely over her. He kisses her breasts, her neck, her shoulders, and her lips. His strokes are consistently slow and deep. He can feel her enjoying it, and she grows so wet, he can hear it too. When he is close to her lips, she whispers in his ear, "don't stop", a few whimpers later he feels her whole body shake beneath him and all he hears is a small, "fuck, yes."

Once she reaches her climax, he picks up the pace on and it takes not even another minute for his cock to pulse, signaling him. He has a condom on but he still pulls out. He watches her sweaty, sexy body below him as he grabs himself until completion. 

Murphy rolls off her, and takes a moment to collect himself. "Damn" was the only word he could manage after that. 

"We need to get ready to go." Raven responds. 

For a minute, Murphy had felt something different between them. Like maybe, he would be allowed to hold her, or show her affection other than fucking her. But, she was Raven after all and this is how they were together. He wasn't going to complain, and ruin things. 

Murphy hops out of the bed, and gets dressed. He turns to open the bedroom door, once he feels he is calm enough to face whoever waits outside the door. 

As he reaches for the knob, he feels a small hand on his shoulder. He finds Raven by him. She reaches up and kisses him. Without thinking, he pulls her close, wrapping his hands around her waist. When they drop back for air, he looks into her eyes, full of lust, and waits, almost for an explanation. 

"I enjoyed that Murphy. I'll see you later."

He simply nods in response, and leaves her room. On the other side of her door, he pauses for a moment and smiles to himself. Progress, it was progress.  
He traipsed back to the balcony to find Bellamy and Clarke hadn't noticed his absence at all. Clarke was in his lap, as they made out. Murphy laughed again, a little at them , but mostly because he was fucking happy. 

\--------

Bellamy and Murphy had decided to spend their day in a boy's heaven. A local arcade equipped with laser tag, go karts, and bumper cars. When they stopped for lunch, their shirts were soaked with sweat. Who knew laser tag could be so intense and physically demanding? I suppose when two people were as competitive and Bellamy and Murphy then it could be. Bellamy was treating for lunch after they had made a wager on their arcade games. 

"Sorry I had to embarrass you so badly." Murphy joked as he bit into his hamburger

"If it weren't for damn air hockey..."

"We can't all be this talented and athletic" Murphy was glowing with cockiness

"You sound like Raven right now. A sore loser but an even worse winner."

Murphy smiled to that one, not being able to deny it. She was rubbing off on him after all...literally. He quickly jerked his head away from those thoughts though.

"So, should we approach the subject?" Murphy huffed out as if he'd been waiting for the opportune moment to bring it up.

"Which subject would that be?" Bellamy chose the 'playing dumb' route.

Murphy laughed, "Well, you and Clarke looked pretty cozy out on the balcony this morning."

Bellamy chose that moment to take a giant bite of his hamburger and gave a mouth full of food smile back at Murphy.

"Go ahead and chew that shit up. You know you wanna tell me about it anyway." 

Bellamy wasn't usually the kind of guy to blurt out his feelings. But Murphy was right, he was so thrilled about him and Clarke that he would tell anybody who asked. He wanted everyone to know.

"She kissed me, at the pool," Bellamy began.   
Before he could continue, Murphy started coughing uncontrollably from choking on his burger. "You okay man?"

'That damn pool' Murphy was thinking in his head. But instead he just nodded and motioned for him to continue with his story.

"The kiss kinda finally started what we've wanted all along. And I don't know dude, she is perfect, in every way. We're together now."

"Yeah I got that much. I'm happy for you Blake, I just love to see that smile of yours" Murphy was happy for him but also enjoyed taunting him.

"Okay, okay. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Not trying to be nosy dude. Just haven't seen you bring home any girls this summer. Didn't know if you were off your game or what."   
Bellamy knew his words would stir him up, which was the plan.

"No, I have not been off my game. I've been laid more than you have, and I didn't have to pine after her to get it."

Bellamy wasn't offended, not at all, he was amused. He had struck a cord with Murphy.

"Really? And who is this lucky girl?" Bellamy ask edging him on.

"That's none of your business."

Bellamy snorted now. He was making this girl up for his lack of success this summer. He started laughing and this set Murphy over the edge.

"What? You think I'm making it up?" Bellamy could see the anger rolling off Murphy now.

"Calm down, Murphy. If you are having a dry summer, that's okay. There is still over a month left."

Murphy practically growled shoving his fries in his mouth. He was mumbling incoherently and wore a mean glare as he stared away from Bellamy.

"You alright man? Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." 

"You'll see, okay, you will all see." He barely whispered the promise. But Bellamy knew it was time to change the subject. 

"What do you say we hit the bumper cars next?" Bellamy suggests

"Yeah, sounds great." 

They finish the rest of their meal in silence. Bellamy seems to have really annoyed Murphy which was unusual becuase he wasn't normally so defensive. Unless maybe, he really wasn't lying and there was a girl. His frustration would make sense. But why wouldn't he just fess up? Who was she and why was she a secret?  
\---------

 

"That was easily the scariest shit I've ever done in my life!" Clarke called over the roar of the boat engine. Her and Raven had just had their turn at parasailing, and now Jasper was about to be lifted up. 

"Scary? That was so awesome."

"Yes, Raven, it was, but I am not too big on heights. Over the ocean, it's so calming, but I still get that dropping feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Raven laughed at Clarke, but was quickly distracted by Jasper hollering in the air. His hands held straight up. He was clearly not afraid. 

"Clarke wanna go out tonight? Just us girls?" 

"I would love to do that. But I already planned dinner with Lincoln and Octavia. We are having thai food and I know you and Bellamy aren't big fans of that. But, tomorrow night we could?"

"That's fine, I just need a night away from the condo, and from the guys. O can come too."

"Yeah if you can peel her away from Lincoln, those two kids are smitten."

Raven cocked her head to the side, and gave Clarke a long stare.  
"What?"

"Clarke, you are not one to talk."

Clarke looks at Raven like she is offended, but can't hold back the smile that grows on her face. 

"We aren't that bad."

"Sure, Clarke. You can't keep your hands off each other. You can't stop with the lovey eyes even for a second. You are sickeningly sweet to each other. And worst of all is the constant declaration of feelings."

By the end of her speech, Clarke had turned red. Raven wasn't exactly wrong. These things were true, but the last part had her head swimming. Declaration of feelings. During sex, they had been extremely intimate, yes. And she kissed him at the pool and they both felt what they meant to each other. But that was just it, most of it was unsaid, just felt. What if Clarke was living in some fantasy of what they were, and Bellamy's mind was somewhere else entirely? 

"Earth to Clarke." Raven physically shook her shoulders. "What are you thinking about?"

"Do you think Bell and I are a couple?"

Raven laughed out loud because she thought Clarke was making a joke, but when she saw how serious her face was, she answered.

"Duh, Clarke, he has been crazy over you forever. And now finally he has you. He only wants you, I am sure of it."

"We haven't really discussed it though. It all just happened. He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, geez, I don't know, is that cheesy?"

"You are worrying for nothing. Some things don't need to be discussed. You and Bellamy have had these feelings for too damn long, now you acted on them, thank god. You were painful to watch, all that pretending. I know he's in love with you, so just know he is yours."

Clarke shakes her head as if to shake away her thoughts. "God, you're right. I'm thinking too hard about this. I am known to do that."

"No shit!"

They laugh together as Jasper is lowered into the water. He gets reeled in to the boat and climbs aboard.  
"Well that was down right fun." 

"It was awesome. You sure have great ideas, Jasper." Raven reaches for a high five from her friend who enjoys adventure just as much as she does. 

"I was thinking scuba diving, next."

"I may just need to stick with you this summer, not-" Raven was talking freely and she realized she almost said Murphy's name. It was about to come out so casually. This was not good.   
Clarke and Jasper looked to her with eyebrows raised waiting for her to finish her thought. Had it been just her and Clarke, she would have been the one to push it. But, thank goodness for Jasper.

"I need a partner in crime since Maya and I broke up."

"What happened?" Clarke blurted out.

"Irreconcilable differences. No, just kidding, she had to go back home to Virginia. It was fun while it lasted."

"I'm sorry Jasper, you two were cute together."

"Yeah, but I look cute with everyone."

Clarke could never get over how easy going Jasper was. Whatever life through his way, he just rolled with it.   
The boat reached the shore and the three of them decided to go for a swim in the ocean for a bit.   
Raven was kicking herself because she couldn't stop thinking about Murphy, and how his day was going.   
Clarke was enjoying her day, but was missing Bellamy. She hoped he was missing her too. 

\-------  
" Do you want to take a nap with me babe?" Lincoln looked to Octavia as they watched Netflix on the couch.

"This turned into quite the lazy day, didn't it?"

"That's okay, we're on vacation. No expectations, no rules." 

"Honestly, Linc, I'd rather get up and be active."

Lincoln hoped up off the couch in an instant and looked down on Octavia.   
"Get up then, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I do have an idea, but it's kinda weird, you might not go for it." Octavia was avoiding his eyes, nervous to ask.

"Try me" He said grabbing under her chin and turning her up to look at him.

"I've always wanted to learn self defense. And I know you're a fighter. Do you think you could teach me some moves?"

Lincoln smiled wide at her, "I'd love to show you my moves."

They spend the next few minutes pushing all of his furniture aside so they have a large space in his living room to work with. He wants to teach her how to throw a proper punch. When she punches his hand, he jerks it away in pain.

"You already know how to throw a punch, I see."

"Yes Bell did show me that when I was younger." She smiles triumphantly. 

"Good man, well let's move on then."

Lincoln comes up from behind her, and has her throw him off and escape. They do this for several different forms of attacks. Lincoln has had this knowledge forever, but never was able to share it. He is excited to be doing some good with it, and happy that Octavia will be a little safer because of it.

"My brother will love you for this, by the way."

"He's my toughest critic, so whatever helps." 

Their training carries on for another two hours. When Octavia finally drops to the floor, she is covered in sweat and her muscles ache. 

"Well done, my little fighter." Lincoln joins her on the floor.

"Thanks, my teacher was pretty great." She beams back at Lincoln.

"Well, one last thing on our agenda today."

"What's that master?" Octavia taunted

"A shower" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That sounds great, but I can't move."

Lincoln jumps to his feet, and reaches down to pick Octavia up off the floor. She squeals out as he carries her to his shower. Her big, strong fighter, who was always a giant sweetheart.   
They take turns bathing and massaging each other which feels too good after their work out. But, his sore muscles don't stop him from pinning her to the shower wall and draining the last of her energy.

\------

Clarke had a super busy day with Raven and Jasper. They had stayed at the beach when they saw a game of beach volleyball going, and joined in. Clarke was going to stop by the condo, and grab a quick shower. Lincoln and Octavia would be meeting her at the restaurant in less than an hour. 

Bellamy and Murphy were out all day acting like the children they really were at heart. It was cheesy for her to admit that she had missed him. Though she was happy now that she could be open about that fact. 

She wasn't sure if anyone was home, but she didn't have time to chit-chat. Her muscles were screaming from being over-exerted today, but it was her own fault for never bothering to work out. 

There were no towels in the bathroom, so she made her way to check in the dryer remembering she had done a load last night. Just as she reached the laundry room door, there was a knock on the actual door. 

Clarke couldn't think who that might be. Everyone in the group had a key. She supposed that someone had left theirs behind by accident, it wasn't the first time it happened.

She walked hastily to the door and swung it open.

All the air was sucked from her lungs in that moment. 

Clarke stumbled backward. 

Finn reached out and held the door open with his own hands. He slowly stepped inside not taking his eyes from Clarke.

Shit. Finn was here.

Her brain was sputtering. This did not make sense. Was he here for Raven? Had they been talking again? How else would he have known she was here?  
Finn could see the confusion written on Clarke's face. 

"Clarke, it's so good to see you" Finn sighed into the air.

No. Is all that Clarke thought.

"I know you weren't expecting me, obviously..." Finn began his explanation for his arrival on her doorstep, "Raven's email account is still on my computer and I saw your email about your reservation here. Neither one of you ever responded to any of my texts or calls, I was desperate. I had to come here. You never gave me the chance to explain myself. There was so much I wanted to say, and apologize for..."

Finn stopped talking and looked at something behind Clarke.

She jerked her head around to find Bellamy staring at them with utter confusion. Guess she wasn't home alone after all.

"What's going on?" Bellamy asked looking only at Clarke.

"I am sorry to show up like this unannounced, man. But she wouldn't return my texts or calls, and I have to be heard."   
Finn was also looking at Clarke.

It took everything Clarke had just to remain standing, let alone speak.

"Finn, Raven isn't here right now and even if she was, I am not sure she wants to talk to you. You will have to respect that."   
Bellamy stepped closer to Clarke as he spoke to Finn.

"I'm not here for Raven, I'm here for Clarke."

When Finn's words hit the air, Clarke literally gasped. This moment wasn't real. Ten minutes ago she was enjoying her vacation, and now here she was in the worst position possible. She wanted to ask Bellamy to leave, so she could be open with Finn and get him to leave. But, she wanted Bellamy by her side right now, because she was afraid of what Finn might do.

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" Bellamy asked again, this time more sternly.   
He startled Clarke when he took hold of her arm. He turned her to face him gently and searched her face until she was looking in his eyes.

Clarke realized she hadn't spoken yet. She couldn't.

Finn spoke up though, he seemed to have a lot to say, "I know I fucked up Clarke. I never should have kissed you that night. I should have told you how I felt properly. I was drunk and stupid. You never let me make amends, never let me tell you how I felt..."

Clarke was feeling nauseous. He was airing all of this and Bellamy was right here, learning the truth from him.

"...Raven was my first love, but we grew apart. I know you two are friends, and that makes things complicated, but I truly believe we can work this out. But you have to talk to me. You have to let me explain how sorry I am. I know you felt it too, you can't tell me that you didn't"

Clarke could feel Bellamy staring at her, waiting for something, anything.

She looked up from the ground, "I did not." That was it. All she could say.

Finn and Bellamy both flinched at her words.

"What?" Finn took a step toward her.

Bellamy took a step toward him.

"I did not feel it. Ever. You are crazy. You shouldn't be here."   
Though her words were just above a whisper and there were sobs mixed in, she got it out.

Bellamy seemed to visibly relax at her words. He pushed her behind him ready to step in. He just needed to know that this was not what she wanted. Now he could act.

"Finn, it's time for you to leave." Bellamy looked threateningly at him motioning to the door.

"Fuck you, Bellamy. This has nothing to do with you. Just walk away and let me talk to Clarke. I just want to talk."   
He turned his attention back to her trying to reason with her.

"Yes, actually, it does concern me," He instinctively pulled Clarke closer with his arm.

Finn look taken aback. His fist curled up into balls at his side. And he suddenly laughed into the air making Clarke cringe.

"You two?" He asked pointing between the two of them. "That's a fucking joke." 

Finn bent down in front of Clarke who hadn't removed her eyes from the ground, searching for her, " Clarke, look at me. Clarke, I love you, Clarke. Please. Don't do this."

Clarke wrapped her arms around herself tightly wanting to shield herself from this crazy reality. 

Bellamy could see her physical discomfort around this man, and could feel rage bubbling in his chest.

"Go. Now." Bellamy pushed Finn through the door and slammed it shut.

They could hear him yelling on the other side of the door. This guy just did not know when to quit.   
"Fuck you Bellamy!" "Clarke you're making a giant mistake." "It isn't too late, Clarke just open the door"

On that last comment, Bellamy jerked the door open.   
"Are you kidding me right now? If you don't leave right now, I will beat your ass."

Finn looked behind him to Clarke. She was still unreachable. Finn's eyes followed from Bellamy's clenched fists, to his heaving chest, to his murderous face and decided it was best to take his leave. He walked away rather quickly. Bellamy watched him run across the parking lot, hop in his car, and screech away.  
Now he felt it safe to go back inside. He was still reeling at what the hell had just happened. But his only concern was for Clarke.

"Are you alright?" Bellamy scanned her over trying to read her emotions.

Clarke sprung forward and crashed against Bellamy's chest. She clung to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in him. She let out a few more sobs as he rocked her back and forth. 

"He's gone, Clarke. I got you." He whispered these words in her ear and she could feel herself calming down. She always felt safest in Bellamy's arms.

\----

Ten minutes later they had made their way to the couch. Bellamy had made her some hot tea and she sipped it as they sat with their knees touching. Her breathing had finally steadied, but she had not fully stopped shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bellamy clearly wanted to talk about what had happened.   
And even though Clarke wanted to let it go completely, she knew she owed it to him to explain what he had just witnessed. 

"Because I felt like shit, Bellamy." Her words came out harsh causing Bellamy to divert his eyes to the ground. "Raven is my best friend and her boyfriend of five years apparently fell in love with me. Then, touches me against my will while we are drunk at a party with his girlfriend in the other room. I hate saying it out loud, it makes me sick. How could I have been so naive?"  
Clarke choked up

"Clarke,this isn't your fault, you're not-"

"Yes, Bellamy, yes I am. Stupid, naive, oblivious. I thought he cared about me like a sister. We had so much fun together, the three of us. I thought he was head over heels in love with Raven. He used to confide in me and I'd give him advice on their relationship. Looking back, there were innocent moments between him and I that are now tainted and ruined. How could I let this happen? It killed Raven."

She hung her head between her knees and cried angrily. She shook her head like she was trying to shake away the memories.

"What can I do Clarke?" Bellamy was desperate to comfort her, but wasn't sure how.

"Forgive me", Bellamy was shocked by her words. What could she possibly need forgiveness for?, "I shouldn't have kept it from you. You care for Raven and you care for me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Please, Clarke, that doesn't matter. I understand it wasn't easy for you to share. I know now regardless, and I'm here for you in any way I can be. I'm always here to protect you."

Clarke crawled into Bellamy's lap, knocking the wind out of him since he wasn't expecting it. He kissed her hair and rocked her gently. 

"I don't deserve you." Clarke whispered into Bellamy's chest. 

"I can't agree with that." Bellamy whispered back, drawing a small laugh from Clarke. 

They sat together on the couch slowly rocking, holding on to each other until they were both asleep. 

When Octavia got home ready to yell at Clarke for standing her up, she saw them there on the couch. She felt so happy for her brother and so happy for Clarke. She turned off the TV and the lamp and didn't bother to wake them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Would love to hear your thoughts.  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos this far.   
> I have decided on 10 chapters for this fic, so our Myrtle Beach story will be wrapping up soon.


End file.
